


The Christmas Leap

by everydayescapeartist



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Everlark, Everlark AU, F/M, Holiday Everlark, I was obviously hungry when I wrote this, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, Oral Sex, Painter Peeta, Peeta continues to be the champ, but really when am I not hungry?, cake pop cravings too, coffee shop AU, come drown in the dialogue, conversationally challenged singles, eating and talking and trying not to rebound, everlark, fluff because it's filling, hallmark movie meets the beginning of a crime drama if Peeta could actually be a creepster, hark I see a classic movie reference or two or three, hotel hotness, moons may ascend over your hammies, orgasms on main, they're so soft and lovely, warning: popcorn cravings may arise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydayescapeartist/pseuds/everydayescapeartist
Summary: When all you want to do is hide on Christmas, you just might be found by someone special.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 40
Kudos: 63





	1. Unexpected Conversation and Commiseration

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks! I haven't posted something Everlark in quite a while. This has been sitting in draft for, sadly, years. I'm not saying that it is a masterpiece that just had to see the light of day or anything (honestly, I don't know what it is) but I felt inspired to finally finish and post it for my own closure. I hope you enjoy this relatively short and sweet PK tale.

The movie theater was quiet. Well, except for the blaring film on screen but it was still more of a respite than being at her mother's house right now. There weren't a lot of people in the theater. She hadn't expected there to be but she still couldn't have been sure. Of course, she'd chosen a movie that hadn't opened that very day, figuring the Christmas Day openings were bound to be busier than the other movies that had been playing for a couple weeks. 

She tried to lose herself in the twists and turns of the action drama playing out on the screen, but the suspension of disbelief was a little much for her cynical mind. So she found her eyes wandering, taking in the other movie patrons. There was a young couple snuggling toward the back of the theater, two teenage boys and their parents parked closer to the front, an elderly man toward the center two rows in front of her, and a guy who looked to be around her age sitting toward the aisle of the row behind her. Most everyone seemed engaged in the movie. The couple seemed a bit more engaged in each other at times and the teenagers were occasionally briefly engaged in their phones but it was certainly not a rowdy or disruptive crowd. 

She dug into her small bag of popcorn. Maybe she should've gone for a medium. 'Why is it that you almost always eat most of your popcorn during the movie trailers?' she thought. 'Oh that's right…because there are 30 full minutes of trailers and the buttery goodness wafts through your nostrils into your brain and programs you to eat it up as fast as you can.' She caught the sound of a bag being crumpled behind her and twisted her head slightly to see the man near the aisle rolling up his empty bag and sitting it on the floor. She turned back to the screen and smiled to herself briefly. At least she wasn't the only one. 

After what was meant to be a particularly heart-wrenching scene in the film, she caught the sniffles of a few of her fellow moviegoers. Even one of the teenage boys seemed to be producing a well-timed cough to play off his reaction to the actors' emotional performances. She knew she probably should feel something more watching this, but she just wasn't of a mood to feel too invested. She leaned back a bit further in her seat, wondering how much more of the movie was left. She wondered if it was her imagination but she had the feeling someone was watching her. She shifted with the ruse of stretching her limbs a bit and turned her head to her right enough to see a pair of eyes, a flash of bright blue as the screen lightened just at that moment with a brighter scene. They were glued back to the movie a moment after she'd seen them and she wondered if she even had. If so, it was likely his eyes had just been drawn to the slight noise she made as she was moving in her seat. It didn't matter. She shouldn't be giving a second thought to anyone, male or female, making eye contact with her anyway. 'Lonely and pathetic, Katniss. Get it together.'

When the lights came up at the end of the movie, she was still curious about those blue eyes. Sliding her arms back into her coat and gathering her empty popcorn bag and water bottle, she stood and turned in his direction. She was dead center in her row. She had to just pick left or right and exit her row that way anyway. Why not her right? He was just gathering up his trash as well, his blonde waves falling onto his forehead, and didn't look up as she passed by. She inwardly sighed. It didn't matter. She didn't need another glimpse. She was being ridiculous. 

Exiting the theater, she pulled her coat more tightly around her to fight the chill that had assaulted her once she'd stepped outside. She looked up and down the street, considering what to do next. Spotting the coffee shop across the street, she decided that a hot drink would definitely not be amiss.

Having ordered her drink and sat down with it at a small table, she pulled out her phone and scrolled down her Facebook newsfeed for a few minutes. Everyone was happily sharing their family pictures from the day and wishing their online friends a Merry Christmas. Nothing out of the ordinary. It was filler for her mind and eyes. Looking up as she took another sip of her drink, she found herself blinking and then averting her gaze back to her phone as she processed what she'd just seen. He was here, the man from the movie theater. He was sitting in a booth diagonal to her, sipping on his own drink and looking mindlessly down at his phone as well. She shook her head and wrote it off as a coincidence. Several minutes later, she thought she had felt eyes on her again. Taking a breath, she looked up and there they were, those pools of deep blue, even more interesting than what she had briefly spotted in the theater. It took a moment for her to realize she was staring and he was eyeing her curiously. He seemed to realize he was looking for too long too and averted his eyes, looking out the window next to his head. Disconcerted by the weird moment, she went on the offensive. 

"Excuse me. Are you following me?"

His head whipped back around and he looked surprised, whether by the fact that she had spoken to him in general or by what she'd asked, she wasn't sure. "What? No. Should I be?"

He looked genuinely confused and upset by the accusation. Katniss winced internally. "No. Sorry. I'm just paranoid, apparently."

His lips lifted the slightest bit in one corner. She looked away, feeling embarrassed and figuring her brief blunder was the only conversation she'd be having with this attractive (damn him) stranger. She was wrong though. He spoke up a few moments later.

"Well that doesn't sound good. I'd like to help but it seems lose-lose. I could say that yes I was following you and you could at least feel vindicated and like your instincts were correct...of course you'd have to deal with your stalker problem. And of course telling you the truth, that I wasn't following you, makes you self-label as paranoid. Really, what would help here? You seem very followable, if that helps."

"What are you...? Nevermind. Um, thanks I think." 

"Sure. Anytime. Or just now I guess since _anytime_ makes it sound like I'm always going to be there. And that's creepy, right?"

"You're having too much fun at my expense now."

"Nah, not at your expense. At your, mm, credit."

"My credit?"

"Mmmhmm. You've managed to tempt me to agree to being the creepy stalker I was not before you walked in and accused me of it. And you've gotten me to talk in circles like a bumbling, flustered idiot. All within the space of two or three minutes. That's to your credit. You have a gift."

"Ooookay, I'm gonna take my gift and go, I think." She started to gather her things but gave pause hearing his next words, spoken quietly and almost just to himself. 

"I'd expect nothing less."

"Because you feel you've creeped me out?"

"Because I am accustomed to being left of late."

"Well, that's depressing."

"My thoughts exactly."

"What's your name?"

"Creepy movie and coffee dude doesn't suffice?" 

"It does. I just thought I'd see if you had a creepy name to go along with your almost agreed to creepy behavior."

"Peeta."

"Hm?"

"My name is Peeta. Peeta Mellark. You decide if it's creepy or not."

"You aren't a Norman or a Bates, so perhaps not too creepy."

"Ah, good. Well, somewhat redeemed then."

His tone was so flat, just a hint of dry humor. She didn't know what it was, maybe just his seemingly honest banter surrounding what was a really awkward question she had asked him, but she didn't necessarily want to leave just yet. Something about him made her curious. And something about his current mood spoke to her own. "I didn't mean to give you a creepster complex."

"It's okay. It's rather novel actually. If you knew me, you'd know I don't get anything but the nice, boy next door complex usually."

"There's a complex for that?"

"Sure. One can be too nice, apparently."

"Are you for real?"

She watched as he actually pinched himself. "Last I checked. Sometimes it's hard to know what's real and not real though. I probably need to work on that."

"Do you always wax philosophical to strange girls at coffee shops?"

"Wait. Now you're calling yourself strange? Are you the creeper?" He chuckled at this. 

"You never can tell, can you?" she deadpanned, making him laugh harder. 

"I guess not. What's your creepy name then?"

She considered him thoughtfully for a moment. 

"You can give me a fake one if it's bothering you so much."

"It's not...I mean...Katniss. It's Katniss."

She didn't know why she hadn't just declined to answer or given him a fake name as he'd suggested. Something about him just made her feel at ease, despite the odd conversation they'd been having. 

"Well, cats can be creepy, but," he continued, seeing the flash of annoyance in her eyes, "I'm sure you've heard one too many cat jokes in your lifetime, so I'll stop right there."

"Thanks. My name starts with a K, not a C, but yes, cat jokes abound...and my claws may need trimming."

He raised his eyebrows at that. "Well, I'm forewarned. But as I have very little left of my self-preservation instinct at the moment, would you care to join me at this booth to continue this truly odd yet somehow enjoyable conversation we're having?"

"Well...it will free up a table," she said, glancing toward the door, where a few other people were just coming in. Nevermind that there already were several empty tables in the cafe.

She slid in across from him, sipping from her cup for a moment. "So, Peeta, what brings you out to an overly dramatic, overrated action film and a quiet coffee shop alone today?"

"I didn't feel like sticking around the family festivities and being a disappointing downer. Merry Christmas, by the way, if you celebrate it."

"I do. Well, if this counts as celebrating. Same to you. What makes you a disappointing downer?"

"I was supposed to bring home my girlfriend for the holiday. And she was _the one_ if you ask my family. Perfect upbringing. Great future. Smart. Beautiful. Just what I needed."

"But she left you?"

"Bingo."

"I'm sorry. That sucks."

"Thanks. It does. But I don't even know if it sucks so much that she, specifically, left. She was those things my family lauded her as, except for being the one. I was never sure of that."

"It's a very romantic notion."

"It is. But there was still something missing. Obviously, she knew it too."

"Did this just happen? The break up?"

“Two weeks ago."

"Ah."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"If this is sharing hour, you can chime in too, you know. Why are you out alone on Christmas?" 

"Similar story, really. Except I left. I'm horrible. I'm the opposite of your nice boy I guess."

"You don't seem horrible to me. You did leave though. Why?"

"I just...it wasn't the life I wanted. And I should have wanted it, right? The guy who wanted to marry me and have three kids with me and a house and a dog?"

"Well, if you're anti-dog, you might be horrible," he teased. 

"I'm not anti-dog. Or anti-kids or anti-house or husband for that matter. But I am opposed to doing all of that just for the sake of doing it. I'm not saying Gale didn't actually want those things but I do think he was influenced on wanting to have them right now."

"What do you mean?"

"His job. It's high profile. Having the stable family home life would look great on paper and at events."

"And you're no show pony."

"Nope."

"Maybe he should meet Delilah."

"Your ex?"

"Yeah. I mean, she's already met Thomas apparently but who knows how that'll go for her?"

"Ouch. So, she left you for another guy?"

"Essentially. He has an ambition I apparently lack."

"Do you lack ambition?"

"No. I'm just not willing to step on others on my way up."

"That's not a bad thing."

"I didn't think so. But it's not her thing."

"Maybe she _should_ meet Gale."

He gave her a sad smile and raised his cup. "Do you want another? My treat."

"Sure. But I'll contribute. I'm thinking cake pops may be in order too." She reached into her purse and withdrew a five dollar bill and handed it to him. 

"What are you drinking?"

"Vanilla chai tea latte. No sugar though. What?"

"Nothing, just...nothing." He smiled at her, possibly his first genuine smile of the evening, and walked away and toward the registers. 

She realized he hadn't grabbed their empty cups from the table, so she decided to go ahead and throw those away a while. As she picked his up, she glanced at the order info noted on his cup. Seriously?

"You're drinking the same thing."

He shrugged slightly and put both cups down in front of them, along with the small paper bag with the cake pops. "Great minds, I guess. Though you can chalk it up to creepiness if you really want to. It's been my drink for years though. I have references."

She laughed at this. "No, it's just...interesting. Well, cheers to good taste in hot drinks."

"Cheers," he said, lightly touching his cup to her lifted one. 

She reached for the paper bag and plucked out a red velvet and cream cheese cake pop.

"You know, I have one of those idiot proof cake pop presses and I still can't really pull anything like this off. It makes for tasty donut holes though. Exhibit A for why I would make a poor trophy wife."

"Rolling up the cake by hand with some icing adhesive is best."

She sent him a brief look of surprise, swallowing the bite she had just taken.

"Sorry. Job hazard."

"You make cake pops for a living?"

"Amongst other things. I work in a bakery."

"So now I've insulted your trade with my sad methods of cake popping."

"No. Not insulted over here."

"Well, you did just buy someone else's cake pops. Not that I gave you much choice."

"I never said I didn't like them too." To accentuate this point, he bit into the other cake pop.

"Is there some kind of conflict of interest with you eating baked goods elsewhere?"

"I told you I was a disappointment."

"Well, you brought me cake pops. That's not disappointing at all. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"So, is baking your passion?"

"Baking is...something I'm really good at. I grew up with it. I've had a lot of time to hone those skills. And it is something I enjoy a good deal also. But my passion is painting. Yeah, cue starving artist trope here."

"Well, my passion doesn't do much to line my pockets or overflow my fridge either, so no judgement here."

"It's refreshing, that...the no judgement thing. What is the poorly paying thing you do?"

"I'm a forestry technician."

"Ah. And what got you into that line of work?"

"I love being outdoors. Always have. And I grew up learning about trees and vegetation and the woods from my dad. So, getting to be in the environment I love and also getting to work to keep it that same lovable place is just a good fit for me." 

"It sounds like it is," he said with a warm smile. "I confess, I don't know much about the field."

"Not many people do…helps me be mysterious." She sent him a teasing smirk that he felt amused and enchanted by.

"You do have that going for you." He paused. "Of course, now I'm picturing some woodland fairy flitting about and saving baby squirrels and such."

This made her laugh. "Um, not exactly."

"Well, enlighten me."

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Okay. It's a variety of things, really. I do a lot of observation. I survey different areas of the forest and track the species and population of trees and plants, animals too. I look for disease, insect damage, or conditions that may cause fire danger. Then I report these and make recommendations with regard to forest resource decisions."

"Sounds pretty solitary. Not so much your friendly park ranger job then, right?"

"Nope. Not what I do anyway. Some people, of course, do the more people-oriented tasks, but I get along pretty well with the plants and animals."

"You don't get along with people?"

"Sometimes I do," she said with a small smile, raising her cup in silent toast to him, which made him grin. "But I just think it's less my forte than others'."

"Okay. And you enjoy the solitude?"

"I do. I enjoy the quiet or just the sounds of nature. The lake lapping at the shore, the birds singing in the trees, the wind making branches brush against one another."

"Hmm. As an artist, I feel like I'm missing some major subject matter here."

"You are."

"I'll have to consider it a new challenge for the new year. Do you just go out and do your work during the days or do you go away for weekends and such?"

"Both. There's a lot of flexibility really and I love that. Sometimes I do camp out."

"Evenings under the stars?"

"Yes."

"Sounds nice."

"I like it."

"Was Gale a fan?"

"He used to be. He has new priorities now though. I don't think he saw me keeping this job in his future plans for us."

Peeta thought about this for a few quiet moments. "Then it sounds like you made a good decision for yourself."

Katniss shrugged slightly. "I am who I am."

"There's no need to be anyone else."

She felt warmed inside. Maybe it was the holiday but maybe it was this man in front of her. She felt like he got it, like he got her…to some extent anyway. Obviously he knew very little about her overall. Still...

"The same is true for you, you know. There's no need to marry 'the one' in your family's eyes or stop pursuing art to fit a mold anyone else would put you in."

"Thanks, Katniss."

She liked the way her name sounded on his tongue. She looked down at her cup as she raised it to her lips, wondering if he could tell just how much she enjoyed it. When she set the cup back down, they just sat staring at each other pleasantly for a few quiet moments. Peeta ate the last of his cake pop, licking his lips to catch some stray icing that had stuck to them. Katniss cleared her throat.

"I think I may need something with more substance than these cake pops. No offense."

He laughed. "I'm not offended. I do enjoy foods that are not baked and that I don't personally bake."

"Well, good. You'd have a kind of limited life if you didn't."

"Truth. So what are you thinking of having? I presume you mean to head elsewhere for said sustenance?"

"Why? Are you going to follow me there?" she teased.

"Touché. Will they have baked goods?"

Katniss laughed. "I don't know. I have to think about what else is actually open today."

"Denny's?"

"Hmm. Christmas brinner...could work."

"I see in your future that moons will be aligned over your hammy. Or is that too forward to say?"

"Absolutely. But I suspect you're right." He gave her a small smile and she was reluctant to take her leave of him, despite her growling stomach. "What about you? It's still pretty early. What's the rest of your solo Christmas plan?"

He looked slightly chagrined and shrugged. "I don't know. I hadn't planned it out really."

"Well," she hesitated just briefly, telling herself his answer didn't matter, "I could share the wonder of a Denny's Christmas with you...if you'd like...no biggie if not of course." She kept her tone light and glanced out the window for a moment, taking the final sip of her drink.

"I'm tempted to say 'no' and still show up...good for my creepster street cred and all." She turned back to him and rolled her eyes playfully, the corners of her lips rising. "But, as I really don't have any desire to be kicked out of Denny's for such devious behavior, which would be very bad for my boy next door rep, I may have to simply, respectfully accept your dinner invitation."

"Okay," she accepted pleasantly.

"Okay," he returned with a smile.

They rose, pulled on their coats, and threw away their trash, heading for the door. "I guess I'll see you there in a few?" she said.

"Yep. Drive safely."

He had her grinning again. "Will do."


	2. Eat Up, Buttercup and Let's Take a Drive!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter could also be titled "the art of oversharing," but what can I say? These two just feel rather comfortable with one another. Basically, they are going to get to play twenty questions and consume food with their bottomless tummies. Read on!

On the short drive to the one Denny's their town had, Katniss wondered what she was about, getting to know this stranger, being friendlier with him than she was with guys she'd worked with for years…or family for that matter. She also considered the possibility that he may have just been humoring her and might not show up at Denny's at all. She hoped not though, as she realized she'd be more than a bit disappointed if that happened. So, when she pulled into the restaurant parking lot a few minutes later, she was relieved to see him standing just outside the door keeping an eye out for her. She parked swiftly and walked up to where he was standing, giving him a tentative smile. 

"You thought I might not show."

He was too astute. "What? No. I mean, not that spending time with me is so attractive or anything. I just…no, that didn't really cross my mind," she lied. 

"I'm glad you showed."

She smiled up at him again. "Moons…my hammy needs them. Let's go."

In gentleman fashion, Peeta held the door for Katniss before she had the chance to grab the handle. She thanked him and entered the not exactly bustling dining room and approached the hostess. Once seated, with their coats tucked in next to them on their seats, Katniss kicked off the conversation once more.

"Well then...you really can't beat the soft Christmas tunes and the fake holly leaves surrounding the salt and pepper shakers."

"Nope. There are some stellar Christmas sweaters in here too."

Katniss laughed. Peeta himself was wearing a plainer sweater with shades of brown and blue. It suited him and it accentuated those blue eyes of his. She felt a bit warm in her own soft green sweater as she found her eyes sweeping over him not covertly enough for her liking. 

The waitress appeared next to them and took their drink orders. She was middle-aged, wearing a sweater complete with several dogs tangled up in colorful garland beneath a Christmas tree and she looked terribly thrilled to be working the holiday. 

"I may have to ask her where she got that one," Katniss remarked regarding the sweater once the waitress had headed back to the kitchen. "It's superbly cute. I almost want to hug it."

"So you do like dogs?!" Peeta exclaimed, voice teasingly accusatory. 

"Sure. Cats I am not fond of. Don't even go there with a joke!"

"Wouldn't dream of it, your Kat-niss."

"Oh, you better watch out. Your moons might end up out in the parking lot."

"Sorry." He didn't look the least bit sorry, the corners of his lips twitching. "I am who I am too. And sometimes who I am is a smart ass."

"Noted. My ass can be kind of smart too, so I'll let it pass."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

"So what are you having?"

"I don't really think I can pass up the moons, now that my stomach has heard us talk about them so. You?"

Just then, the waitress (Fran, her name tag read) returned with their drinks and asked if they were ready to order. 

"Two Moons Over My Hammy please," Peeta ordered, not to Katniss' surprise. "I can't resist either," he offered as the waitress walked away. 

"Who can, really?"

He shrugged, took a sip of his juice and set it down, eyeing her curiously. 

"What?"

"Nothing, just...I wanted to ask you a serious question."

She felt a bit unsure, wondering what he might ask, but answered nonetheless. "Well, I wouldn't say we haven't been covering some serious subject matter so far, so sure. Go ahead."

He leaned forward a bit and her body's automatic response was to do the same. "I was just wondering, and really you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but...what is your favorite color?"

"Are you serious?"

He nodded. 

"Well, that's very personal, you know."

"I know. It's scandalous for me to ask."

"But since you asked so nicely...it's green. What's yours?"

"Orange."

"Like Halloween orange?"

"No, like sunset orange."

"Oh. That's a nice orange."

He smiled. 

"That's all you wanted to ask me?"

"No. But I'm pacing myself."

"Ah." Now she really did want to know what he wanted to know about her. 

"Morning person or night owl?"

"Both. I mean, I kind of need to be for my work. Different observation times and all."

"Oh, that makes sense."

"But if I had to choose my more natural inclination, probably morning person. I grew up hunting with my dad and we'd get up very early in the morning to go out. I love the quiet awakening of everything at that time of day. Though, technically you do get that at night with different creatures, but I like the light. You?"

"I grew up helping with the bakery, so mornings come more naturally to me too. But I can stay up until the wee hours too. Sleep is so overrated," he added, chuckling. 

"I don't know about that," she laughed. "So, baking really has been a long-term thing for you. Family bakery?"

"Yeah. My grandparents opened it, passed it on to my father."

"So, do they plan to pass it on to you eventually and do you want that?" 

"Maybe and maybe."

"Oookay."

"I have two older brothers. They help with the bakery at times but they both have other career interests. They're also..."

"What?"

"Well, it sounds like an awful thing to say..."

"No judgement, remember."

His lips lifted slightly. "People request my work. It makes me more profitable."

"You're playing down your skills, I think."

He shrugged.

"But it makes you feel more stuck too, doesn't it?"

"In some ways, yeah. I don't want to give the impression that I don't enjoy it. I really do. And it's its own art form too, so I do get to be as creative as I want to be."

"But you want to explore other art forms too."

"Yep."

"Painting."

"Yeah. Other types too, but painting has the greatest hold on me."

"What other types?"

"Drawing, sculpting, photography, junk art, you name it. It all interests me."

"Junk art?"

"Oh yeah. You haven't seen it before?"

She shook her head no. 

He held his finger up for her to wait a minute and then took his phone out from his pocket, typing something in and then sliding it across the table to her. 

"Tim Noble and Sue Webster, London-based artists. They pile junk and project light onto it to create great shapes from the shadows. This one is called 'Real Life is Rubbish.' Some artists use magazine scraps, cigarette butts, egg cartons, and just general litter on streets. There's a guy in Texas who has created a tower of junk in his backyard and he keeps adding to it and folks keep visiting it. I just think it's pretty cool. It'd be fun to try it."

"It would be fun," she agreed. "May I?" she asked, motioning to his phone.

He waved his hand at her in acquiescence, so she looked through some of the other junk art photos his search engine had pulled up. She was a bit entranced, so didn't notice that the waitress was back at their table until her plate of food was slid in front of her. "Oh! Thanks!"

"Don't mention it, honey," Fran said, with half a smile.

"You're absolutely saving us here, Fran," Peeta chimed in. "This is exactly what we needed in our lives today."

She stared at him for a moment, seeming to gage whether or not he was mocking her, but seeing his charming smile, Fran returned it with a more genuine one of her own before leaving them to their eating.

"Well, you've made her day."

"Nah. Just that particular minute. I do what I can."

She blinked, staring at him for a second. "You just winked at me."

"I did no such thing, Katniss. You'd best eat. Your hunger is interfering with your vision."

"Uh huh. Okay, charmer."

"I've been accused of worse."

"Falsely, I'm sure."

He grinned at her before biting into his sandwich and closing his eyes with momentary bliss. She took that moment to do the same. The breakfast sandwich really was mighty tasty. She didn't know if that was owed to the culinary chops of the Denny's cooks or to all of the build up of their prior talk about the meal, but she wasn't complaining. 

"I'm really glad you invited me along. This is hitting the spot."

"I'm beginning to think you wanted this even more than I did and you just planted the suggestion in my brain."

"It's not my fault if you're so suggestible."

"Oh, I'm only suggestible if it's something I actually want."

"Then what are you complaining about?" he asked with a laugh. 

"I don't know!" she laughed with him.

They each took another bite of their food, smiling at each other as they chewed. 

"Favorite foods? This meal aside."

"Oh, we're back to the hard-hitting questions, huh?"

"Yes, we are. Now answer."

"Hmm. Cheese. Cheese definitely has to be one of them. And bread. I'm a carbs kind of gal. But I also love steak…medium rare."

"Very nice choices. Now I want a steak with a cheese-laden baked potato and some hot buttered rolls."

"Now who's suggestible? But that sounds delicious. Eat your hash browns instead."

"Well, potatoes are some of my favorite foods, so don't mind if I do."

"What are the others?"

"I too love bread and cheese...and peanut butter and hot chocolate and spaghetti. And many other foods. Ocean or mountains?"

"Good variety there. Mountains, though I can't really say I've had much ocean experience." 

"Really?"

"Nah. It was never my family's thing. I went to the beach for a couple hours with my sister last year. It was crowded. I don't know if it was my thing."

"It's not always crowded. It can be pretty peaceful."

"Well, peaceful I like."

He nodded in silent agreement. "Your question."

She paused a moment, considering. "Boxers or briefs?"

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry. Thought I'd go ahead and ask the more scandalous question. Help you with the pacing."

Peeta laughed. "Both. Boxer briefs, I mean. Does my pacing need work? Am I boring you?"

"No. I just wanted to see if I could shock you…see if you really are that boy next door."

"Boys next door still most often wear underwear."

"Most often…oh, you're right. I should have included commando as a choice but that seems even more scandalous."

"I'm not too easily scandalized. Ask whatever you want."

"Even if I don't answer the same questions?"

"Even if. Though it'd be great if you did."

"And you won't read anything into my questions other than I'm just being nosy?"

"No, I won't read anything into them."

"Okay…ever painted anyone naked or posed naked for the sake of art?"

"Yes."

"To which part?"

"Both. I took a class. We the students were also the models. We took turns."

"Interesting class."

"I think it helped to have the perspective of the model too…that vulnerability…conveying that in my own painting was important."

"Was it, um, thrilling too to be the subject of attention?"

"Thrilling? Hmm. Maybe a little. I don't know. I felt heated and overly aware of myself since I was on display. I also knew the artists weren't judging anything they were seeing though, that they were just focused on capturing the true picture of me. It was kind of freeing."

"Sounds like it," she said thoughtfully.

"Would you ever do something like that?"

"Sure, I'd try painting or drawing."

"Good to know. Not what I meant and you know it."

She looked briefly chagrinned. "I don't know. Maybe."

"Craziest or funniest thing you've ever done naked?"

"So, the pacing's out the window then, huh?"

"You helped it along, remember."

"So I did. Hmm… I guess skinny dipping isn't the craziest thing anymore since so many try it. I have done laundry naked, mainly because I decide at the last moment that I need to wash what I'm wearing. I don't know how exciting that is," she finished with a nervous laugh.

"Well, it's probably creepy for me to comment on how exciting it is," he joked. 

She ducked her head, not sure how much he was teasing her. It probably wasn't the least bit exciting to him…and she shouldn't care if it was or not.

"But I haven't skinny dipped, so there's that. The modeling thing was the most exciting. Well, and my brothers did move my clothes from the school locker room after wrestling practice at least once. Embarrassing at the time."

"I'll bet."

"I mean, not embarrassing for any specific reason…"

Katniss laughed, shaking her head. 

"Wait…this naked laundry habit…you do have your own laundry room, I hope. This isn't something that happens at a respectable laundromat, is it?"

"No! I have my own washer and dryer, thanks."

"Whew!" Peeta's eyes widened a moment later and he ducked his head, taking another sip of his drink.

"What?"

"No, it's…male brain…inappropriate follow up question…never mind."

"But now I'm intrigued."

"How good is your right hook?"

"Every bit as good as my left hook. How bad is this question?"

"It's just…not important…stupid male curiosity."

"Peeta…ask!"

He scrunched up his face and looked up at her warily. Deciding, he spoke quietly. "I just had a thought about what a naked woman might do with a washer or dryer, um, for fun…and it's idiotic, sorry."

There was an uncomfortable silence, or at least Peeta found it uncomfortable. For Katniss, fighting amusement was her chief occupation. "You don't have to be naked for that, you know."

"Oh...well, I guess that's true," he nearly mumbled.

"It is," she said in a matter-of-fact tone, scooping up a forkful of hash browns and shoving them in her mouth. 

His eyes looked like they might bug out of his head in the realization of what she was saying. 

"It's not bad but there are better ways, as you may be aware."

"Oh…my…dirty laundry. This is now officially the best and worst conversation I've ever had at Denny's."

"Well, you asked…or brought up the topic anyway. I'm going to take that as a compliment." Katniss didn't know what had come over her and why she had gone and ventured the information. But she did find that she rather liked his reaction. 

"Oh, it is."

"I feel like you've upped the ante though," she challenged, still wondering what the hell she was doing.

"Uh oh."

"Let's see…ever been caught in the act of, um, self-massage?"

"Yes, sadly."

"Your brothers?"

"Yeah…Delilah too."

"The latter should have ended well."

"If you're being sarcastic then you're right."

"I wasn't being sarcastic. That's one of those 'oh let me help' or 'ooh, a show' kind of moments. Or I don't have the right girl gene perhaps, judging by the look on your face."

"Seems like a good gene to me. But no, she was offended actually."

"I mean if it was the hand over me…"

"It was only in addition."

"Then I fail to see the problem."

"So did I."

Fran chose that moment to come by and check on them. She gave them each a knowing look that had them squirming in their seats just a bit. 

"What about you? Ever been caught in any act?"

"Nope, not fully caught. Nearly caught...such that others probably knew what I was just doing, but no one said anything."

"Lucky you, then."

She smirked back at him and shrugged. 

After a moment's thought, he spoke, taking his turn in their little game. "Have you seen 'Indecent Proposal?'"

"Yeah."

"Who's your million dollar person?"

"Who would I give it up to for a million?"

"Mmmhmm."

"What makes you think I would?"

"Nothing. Just thought it was a fun question."

"I'm just giving you a hard time. A million dollars would be awesome," she said with a grin. "I don't know. Robert Redford in that movie was a pretty damn good choice. And a younger Robert Redford, oh my. That blond hair you could just ruffle your fingers through, those piercing blue eyes..." She saw the intrigued and bemused look on his face and her eyes widened as she recognized the similarities between her description and the man sitting in front of her. She let her words drop off and glanced away, embarrassed, clearing her throat and deflecting by offering the question to him. "What about you?"

"Oh, I don't know. Woody Harrelson is pretty dreamy," he said, feigning a swoon.

"I'm sure he'd be glad you think so."

"No he wouldn't. He wouldn't give a shit."

She laughed. "Probably true. But no one else for you but Woody?"

"Hmm. Maybe Jennifer Lawrence...who also wouldn't give a shit, most likely. Long line and all."

"Yeah. I might be in that line."

"Oh, really?"

"Never know," she retorted with a sly smirk. "But you also never know about her. Maybe she'd give a shit. Maybe she'd want you to teach her how to make cake pops."

"And would that be included in the million dollar payoff? I might have to negotiate for more."

"Damn son, confident much?" 

He shook his head, a shy smile playing on his lips. "Nah. Just enjoying the make believe."

Katniss was beginning to wonder if make believe was exactly what this evening was. Could she afford to dabble in it or not?

"Hm. So, you like blondes?"

"Not exclusively."

"What's your favorite movie?"

"How do I choose? Let's see..." He looked to the ceiling, pondering the question. A soft smile slowly appeared on his face. "Okay, cheesily I'm sure, I cannot stop having 'It's A Wonderful Life' come to mind. 'Tis the season and all."

"That it is."

"I mean, I love various modern movies too, but there is something so pure and relatable about that movie. Who doesn't want to know they are important to others? That they've made a difference in some ways, even if small. Except what is great is that what seems small may actually have an important ripple effect. It's pretty awesome. I think, anyway."

"How do you hope to affect people?”

He looked down at his now empty plate for a moment and she took a sip of her drink as she waited for his response. When his eyes met hers again, she could tell he was weighing something in his mind. 

“That’s the thing, Katniss. I’m not sure I know. I mean, I know how I don’t want to affect them.” It seemed to her a cloud passed over his face as he said this. “The rest is, well, less than clear.”

“Okay. What about with your art?”

“I enjoy when my work produces a favorable reaction. Who wouldn’t, I guess?”

“Come on, Peeta Mellark. I think you’re selling yourself short.”

He laughed a little, shaking his head back and forth. “You haven’t even seen my work.” He watched her lips curve upward and her eyes light up. She looked a bit mischievous. And, honestly, he admitted to himself, he felt a bit captivated. 

Her next movement drew his gaze downward. She was moving his plate aside and sliding one of her unused paper napkins across the table (Fran had been generous with those). She shuffled around in her purse for a few seconds and produced a pencil, setting it down atop the napkin. 

“What are you doing?” He asked, but suspected he already knew. 

“Draw me something,” she said simply, looking pleased with herself. 

“I guess I asked for this,” he mused, not being able to resist grinning at her. 

“No. I did, just now.”

“Technically, you didn’t ask...”

“Technically, you’re stalling.”

He chuckled. "Alright, alright. Anything in particular you want me to draw?"

"Nah. Surprise me."

Katniss watched Peeta shake his head slightly. She’d thrown him off a bit. She kind of liked that. Nonetheless, he lowered his gaze to the napkin before him and, after a thoughtful moment, he smiled to himself and began to sketch something. 

Katniss tried to catch a glimpse of what he was drawing but he had cupped his opposite hand in front of the napkin. She watched him touch his tongue lightly to his middle finger and then he made a swiping motion across the drawing she guessed was meant to be a smudging action. Whatever the intent, she found the glimpse of his tongue a little too stimulating. “You look so serious. Very serious napkin artistry happening over there,” she teased, anxious to see what he was drawing and not sure why it mattered so much to her that it truly be something good. 

Peeta’s lips curved but his eyes stayed focused downward. She caught a glimpse of his perfect white teeth as he joked back “Well, I wouldn’t want to disappoint, would I?”

That made Katniss give pause and scrunch up her nose in suspicion. “Or would you? Just to try to prove me wrong?”

Peeta glanced up from his drawing for a moment and she saw humor written across his face. “I’m really not particularly devious like that, but you believe what you want to depending what you think of this little sketch.”

“Well, when will I see this little sketch?” she asked impatiently.

He laughed. “Give me thirty more seconds.”

She tapped her fingers on the table until he shot her an exasperated look. She looked around the restaurant and started counting Christmas decorations in her head. Just as she’d moved on to counting coffee cups, she felt warm fingers stroke the back of her hand. She sucked in a breath at the pleasant sensation of this simple touch and her eyes sought his again. Was she imagining it or did he look momentarily uncertain? 

He cleared his throat. “This is a pretty rough sample, but I wouldn’t mind a favorable reaction if, you know, you don’t think it sucks.” He chuckled nervously and she gave him a small smile before looking down at the napkin he had slid back across the table to her. 

She felt her lower lip drop slightly and a breath catch in her throat. She didn’t think she blinked for a full minute, though it may not have been quite that long. When she looked up, she could see that Peeta’s eyes were searching hers and she found her tongue again. “Peeta, this is…it’s so…it makes me feel…” She paused, reaching in her mind for the right words. 

“Sorry for me?”

“What? No! Well, maybe sorry for you that you aren’t owning how good you are…no, great. Because from what I can see, you are. If this is just a small sample... I’ve never…well, no one has ever drawn me…it is me, right? It’s like looking in a mirror...”

He nodded.

“Okay, well no one has ever drawn me before for comparison but this is so life-like and the forest…it just makes me feel…at home. A damn napkin drawing can make me feel at home. So, yeah, um that’s how you’ve affected me.”

He looked surprised and hopeful.

“With your drawing,” she added, not sure if she’d revealed too much.

Now it was Peeta’s turn to be at a loss for words, it seemed. Katniss stared down at the drawing again, lightly running a finger over it, half expecting it to come to life like in some fantasy movie. 

“Wow, Katniss, thank you,” Peeta finally managed, sincerity outlining every syllable. 

“You’re welcome. Thank you for showing me.”

“I’d be happy to show you more sometime, if you like.”

“Yeah, I...think I would.”

As they held each other’s gaze, the sweetness of the moment turned awkward. Fran returned and snapped them out of their contemplation, both considering the future implied in “sometime.” She left the bill and they both started to reach for their wallets when Peeta said “May I get this? You really have turned an otherwise dreary holiday into something better, more memorable.”

Katniss considered, touched by the admission. She wasn’t generally keen on letting others take care of her in ways she felt capable of taking care of herself. She didn’t usually want to feel indebted to anyone. But in this case it felt different for some reason. Plus, it gave her an idea. 

“Yes, and you’ve done the same for me, so thank you on both counts. Do you want to maybe keep the holiday fun going though? I mean, you don’t have to, of course. If you’re ready to head home and just relax, that’s cool...perfectly understandable.”

There were those teeth again. “What’d you have in mind?”

“We could, um...” She tried to will a brilliant idea into her mind. She didn’t really have a plan. She just knew she didn’t want to say goodbye yet. As nothing brilliant was arriving, she went with the only thing that did come to mind. “...see another movie?”

Peeta thought on this, pulled his phone out and did a search. A slow grin formed on his face. “Okay, but not just any movie...’It’s a Wonderful Life.’ I want to watch it now. It’s been years, truthfully.”

Katniss laughed. “Okay. You found that playing somewhere?”

“Mmmhmm.”

She didn’t know what to make of the mysterious look on his face. 

“Wait...did you really?”

“Yes, really.” 

“Alright. I’m game then.”

“Oh, one more thing if you don’t mind?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you mind if I take a picture of you with my drawing? You know, if you hold it up, I can compare my work with its subject. I like to kind of do that to keep working to refine my craft.”

“Oh…sure. Because I think you should continue to refine your craft. If it’s what you most enjoy, you should keep doing it.”

“I’ll take that under advisement. You seem very wise and trustworthy.”

Katniss laughed and deigned to pose for a couple pictures of herself with the drawing.

Then, Peeta took care of paying Fran and excused himself to use the restroom, so she carefully put her napkin drawing in her pocket and took the opportunity to do the same. After, she met him right outside the front door. 

“Are you up for a little drive? I found it but it’s not playing right here in town.”

“Oh, um, yeah that’s okay, I guess. How far?”

“About an hour. Is that okay?”

She bit her lip. She didn’t feel like Peeta was ill-intentioned in any way but didn’t want to be the idiot girl of horror films either.

He sensed her hesitation. “I know that we just met today and this sounds like a shady suggestion. So, I understand if you’d rather figure something else out here. But if you want, we can send a photo of one another to one of our friends or family members. You can send a photo of my car and license plate to someone for further insurance too. Or you can drive if you prefer. I can put you on the phone with someone who can verify my trustworthiness and lack of serial killer genes. Whatever you like.”

She couldn’t help but smile. “Let’s do the photos thing. And I’m looking you up on social media.”

“Sounds good. Look away.”

She did. Everything looked pretty normal to her. She saw a picture with Delilah that made her frown and she decided to stop her social media research for now. Katniss sent her photos of Peeta and his car to her friend Jo. “She is not one to mess with. If ever I’d trust anyone to avenge me, it’d be Jo,” she joked. Her cheeks reddened a moment later when Jo texted back. 

“What? What did she say?”

“Um, nothing.” She couldn’t very well tell him that Jo wrote “Get it, K.E. That is definitely a car you can fuck in and that is surely one fuckable guy.”

“You’re missing the point, Jo, but thanks,” she wrote back. 

“No...hoping you don’t miss anything. But yes, K.E., I’ve got your back. He probably wouldn’t turn away your front though. I’m just sayin...”

Katniss shook her head. 

“Have fun!” Jo wrote a second later and Katniss pocketed her phone. 

Peeta had sent a pic of Katniss to his friend Finnick, along with her name (he finally learned her last name). Said friend's response had made Peeta smile. He looked back at her expectantly. 

“Let’s go,” she said, smiling at him. 

They got in Peeta’s car and set off, making guesses about the next holiday song that would play on the radio, cheering and joining in loudly when they were right and laughing their asses off when they were continuously wrong. 

After about 30 minutes, Katniss realized she didn’t even know where they were heading. “Where is this theater? I should probably add that to the info Jo has.”

“Oh yeah, of course.” He handed her his phone and she looked more closely at the map app.

“Peeta, this is near the ocean,” she responded, a bit surprised.

“Yeah, is that a problem? We should be there in 30 minutes or so, I think.”

“It’s not a problem but it takes more than an hour to get to the beach, doesn’t it?”

“Maybe on a normal day but right now everyone is off having their Christmas dinners, even cops, so we’re making pretty good time.”

“I thought you were supposed to be a nice boy next door.”

“I am. Boys next door can speed. We just speed as safely as we can and only on special occasions.”

“You should really get that eye twitch looked at,” she teased, feeling mirth and something else in the pit of her belly seeing him send her a sideways wink. 

His chuckle was music to her ears. 

“I didn’t know there were any theaters by the beach.”

“Oh, absolutely. There are usually a couple and they aren’t huge or super modern.”

“Oh, I don’t care about that.”

“I didn’t think you would,” he replied with a smile of appreciation. 

Katniss returned the smile and shot Jo an update. 

“Quit texting me and use your fingers for some better purpose, brainless.” Well, Jo could always be counted on in more ways than one. 

After several comfortable minutes of holiday songs, conversation, and shared silence, Peeta rolled down his window a few inches and she felt the chill of the winter air hit her skin. “What are you doing?”

“Oh, just seeing if I can smell the ocean yet? We’re parallel now, though the theater’s still a little ways south.”

She watched him and wondered what memories washed over him as he inhaled the crisp salt air. The smell was refreshing, such an ancient scent of nature. She couldn’t deny it made her feel connected to anyone who’d ever experienced it, much as she felt connected to anyone who’d ever walked through the forests she dwelled in. But all of those others weren’t there right now. He was. And she certainly wouldn’t deny that she felt connected to him, that she had felt such since that moment in the theater when she’d noticed him crumpling his popcorn bag. Or maybe she was waxing too philosophical, making too much of this. It wasn’t something she would generally be accused of doing. 

“You really like the ocean, don’t you?” she asked after several contemplative moments.

“Yeah. Yeah, I do. I feel very small and very grand all at once when I’m next to it. I don’t know why. It’s just inspiring and fun, a good place to stop and think or to stop thinking.”

“Do you come often?” 

“I grew up going to the beach with my family each year. In college, I went with friends to different beaches for Spring Break. Since college, I’ve still tried to go on vacation several times. It’s been a while though. But I have, in recent years, found the off season to be a pretty nice, quiet time to visit.”

She smiled. “I’ll try to give it another chance then. I’m glad you gave me an opportunity to.”

“I’m glad you inspired me.”

Katniss didn’t think the warmth she felt sitting there next to him could entirely be attributed to the car’s heater. She pulled her gaze from his and took in the darkness around them, catching sight of much more light up ahead. They must be getting closer to a beach town. 

Peeta confirmed it when he informed her they would soon be there. Hotels, motels, restaurants, and strip malls rose up around them a short time later. Many businesses were dark, closed most obviously for the holiday but also for the season. Still, she saw some people strolling around at certain points. Peeta pulled into a nondescript lot and passed several closed businesses before parking in front of a relatively plain building that did have a marquee sign advertising “It’s a Wonderful Life” playing through New Year’s Day. 

“Ta-da!” Peeta announced, grinning as he shut off the engine and exited the car. She shot Jo a text to say they’d made it to the theater and reached for her door handle. She swiftly let go though, as she felt the door swinging open, Peeta standing on the other side of it. Old-fashioned as it was, she kind of liked him standing there so gentlemanly. 

Once inside, she insisted on treating for the movie tickets and then they headed to the tiny concessions area. “Want to split a popcorn?” Peeta asked.

“Absolutely.”

They ordered drinks first, agreed on some candy, and when Peeta started to order a small popcorn, she nudged him and suggested they get a medium instead. Grinning, he changed the order. They settled into seats in the center of the theater. They were the only ones there. 

As the opening scenes of the movie unfolded, they sent each other smiles, remembering the simple enjoyment of hearing Clarence being assigned to George and learning about his life. Katniss noticed Peeta gripping the chair arm and shifting slightly in his seat during the scene where Mr. Gower hits young George in his drunken grief, making his ear bleed. It wasn’t a comfortable scene to watch, but she wondered if there was anything more to it than that. He seemed more at ease with the scenes to follow and she saw him smiling out of the corner of her eye as George and Mary danced themselves into the swimming pool. It was Katniss’ turn to feel a bit uncomfortable when George lost his father, uncomfortable just because scenes like this always made her heart ache for her own father. They both cringed at George’s awkwardness with Mary but grinned at the town efforts to support a simple, rain-filled honeymoon. Their hands brushed from time to time as they reached for popcorn, not failing to cause a thrill for either of them…though they both felt a bit ridiculous about that, Katniss especially. She didn’t feel quite as ridiculous though the one time Peeta followed up their hand brush by hooking her fingers with his for a long moment within the popcorn bag. She caught his eye and wondered what it was she was seeing there but he released her fingers all too soon and directed his attention back to the screen. 

Peeta wondered what the hell he was playing at as he released Katniss’ fingers and tried to re-focus on the movie. He was flirting and he didn’t know if it was welcome. Sure, they were having a very nice time with each other, getting to know each other on a friendly level. They were both rather fresh out of failed relationships. Trying to be anything more than friends was beyond ill-advisable. Still, as he watched her mouth “every time a bell rings” along with the movie, he felt a warmth inside he found conflicting, to say the least.

As the credits rolled, they sat there appreciating the classic movie magic, reluctant for it to end and reluctant for anything to bring the evening to an end. 

They slowly stood, gathered their things and exited to the lobby. Katniss felt deja vu from earlier in the day except she grinned as she realized she had looked into his eyes and stared back at him for hours now with no need to be surreptitious. They each took the opportunity to visit the restroom and then headed outside to Peeta’s car. 

“So, now what?” Katniss asked in what she hoped was a somewhat neutral but encouraging tone. 

“Well, we are at the beach. You should actually get to experience that.”

“You have a point there.”

“I do.” He stood grinning at her for a moment and then inclined his head. “Your chariot awaits, milady.”


	3. Beach Blanket Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peeta and Katniss get to know each other even better through some serious conversation and a bit of silly, sand fun. TW: Mentions of child abuse and parental loss (typical canon)

They drove for several minutes down the main thoroughfare, checking out the few businesses that were open — a 7-Eleven, a CVS, another Denny’s, and a bar. Peeta soon parked on a side street leading to the boardwalk. As they approached the worn boards, Katniss could clearly hear the waves hitting the sand. The brisk air filled her lungs, invigorating her even as the hour grew late. They approached the wall separating the boardwalk from the sand, leaned against it and peered out into the darkness, seeing the crest of the waves as they came rolling in. 

“Do you want to get closer?“

“I mean, we’ve come this far...”

“Oh, hang on a minute. I think I have a blanket in the trunk.”

“Okay.” At this point she felt pretty confident Mr. Boy Next Door wouldn’t abandon her at the beach. 

Peeta returned in under two minutes, smiling and holding a blanket. They walked to the nearest entry to the beach and saw that a steel gate barrier had been placed there. 

“Forever putting my rep in jeopardy,” Peeta joked before climbing over the gate and holding a hand out to Katniss as she did the same. 

She didn’t need to take his hand, of course. She was well accustomed to climbing and moving agilely in various outdoor situations. She smiled to herself as she had the thought that she was also well accustomed to ignoring the suggestion that certain areas were off limits to her. She wanted to take his hand. So, she did. His grip was strong, reassuring...and all too soon, gone. They took off their shoes, tucked their socks inside, and carried them. The sand was cold beneath their feet but neither felt inclined to complain. A full moon shown up above, reflecting off the water and illuminating the sand, helping them to see and to scope out a good spot to sit down. After spreading the blanket as best they could, they plopped down next to each other, quickly tucking the front edge of it up over their exposed feet to keep them warm. 

“So, is your favorite movie still your favorite movie?”

“Still one of them, yes. Did you enjoy it?”

“Yeah, I did.”

“Favorite parts?”

“Hmm…I’m not sure if it’s a favorite part so much as a favorite quote but I like what Mary says in her toast when they help the Martinis move into their new home. “Bread, that this house may never know hunger. Salt, that life may always have flavor.”

“And wine, that joy and prosperity may reign forever,” Peeta finished. 

She nodded.

“I guess growing up with the bakery, we never felt at a loss for bread,” he said. “That said, I think there are other kinds of hunger.”

Katniss studied him for a moment, considering what he might mean and contemplating how much she wanted to open up to him. She’d already opened up quite a bit more than she usually did anyway, so why not continue on this crazy weird and somehow magical kind of day? “I’ve known the lack of bread kind of hunger.”

Peeta watched her, seeing the vulnerability on her face and in her body posture. He stayed silent, waiting to see if she wanted to say more. 

“It was after my dad died. It was sudden…a mine explosion…my mom kind of lost her mind for a long time after that. She just kind of shut down. She’s better now. She came back to us, so to speak. But for that first year after we lost my dad, it was tough. There were bills to be paid and my mom wasn’t working. Our cookie jar and mattress funds only went so far.”

“I’m sorry, Katniss. That sounds really rough. How old were you?”

“Eleven.”

Peeta let out a low whistle, imagining this beautiful woman as a frightened eleven-year-old girl, grieving but holding it together for her family. “You said ‘us.’ Do you have a sibling?”

“Yeah. Prim, my little sister. I mean, she’s not so little now. She’s just been accepted to medical school.” 

“That’s amazing. I’m sure you’re a huge reason she’s on a promising path like that.”

“Well, Prim has always been very smart and she’s always had a natural ability for caregiving.”

“Yeah, but you helped get your family through its most challenging time period. How did you manage that, by the way?”

Katniss gave a half shrug. “It wasn’t easy. I sought any kind of odd job, sold stuff we didn’t need, rationed food and made do without heat or a/c. My dad had taught me about foraging for food in the forest and about hunting, so I was able to help us live off the land, too. It’s actually how I met Gale.”

“Oh, yeah?” Peeta responded, internally questioning why he felt a bit nervous and irritated at the mention of her ex. It hadn’t bothered him earlier. They were just...what? Acquaintances? New friends, maybe...who were sharing and continuing to get to know one another. 

“Yeah. He hunted to support his family too. They lost his dad to the same mine explosion.”

“Oh, wow.” He was not expecting that. It was certainly a connection between them, albeit not a desired one. 

Katniss nodded in response. “At first, I was irritated by him because he was my competition out in the woods but then he actually started to teach me some useful things, like setting up effective snares. I taught him about edible plants and different ways to cook some things. We grew to have a friendship and eventually more. Looking back, it feels like we were always kind of in survival mode, even long past the time of getting to a comfortable place in life. If you think about it, evolutionary survival depends on mating and producing offspring. What passes in our society for life success and, I guess, winning at life often looks like being married with good jobs and kids. I just...it doesn’t need to just be about surviving or winning anymore. And outside of that...we just didn’t feel right.”

“I’m sure it’s hard when you’ve felt a special connection with someone for so long to come to a point when you’re ready to let them go.”

“In some ways, yes. On the other hand, it felt kind of natural in that it was a long time coming.”

“Gotcha.”

“And I don’t bear him any ill will. I get him. He’s ambitious because he fights the possibility of ever going back to that skinny, frightened, and trapped teen. Really, he just fights. It’s his day to day.”

Peeta looked at her with some concern. 

“Not physically,” she assured. “He’s a lawyer. He fights big companies who have wronged people, the way he feels our dads were wronged. The mine oversight wasn’t great. The mines were neglected and the miners overworked. When we were younger, we did bond in some ways over our shared anger and frustration. It’s just stayed with him...it fuels him...and I don’t want to carry that my whole life.”

“So, you’ve let more go than just Gale.“

“Yeah, I guess you could say that. I care about him but I don’t need him anymore. And how he helps people is great. I’d never take that away from him. I just hope he doesn’t miss the forest for the trees, ya know? And yes, I, in particular, sound silly using that phrase.”

His lips curved at her self-awareness.

“He keeps wanting the next best thing, the next level, the next way to make the corrupt pay...and I want, well, peace. Maybe I’m too simple in some ways, but I’m good with that.”

“I like how comfortable you seem to be with yourself, your life, and your decision. You can care about people but still know when to walk away. I like how honest you are.”

She gave a half shrug and a slight smile. “I like that you seem to have an honest, genuine nature too.” She hesitated for a moment, gazing at the dark waves and just feeling Peeta’s presence next to her. Nothing about it felt unnatural. “I know that being honest doesn’t necessarily mean you are required to reveal all of your truths, but I’m wondering what you meant before when you said there are other types of hunger.” She turned to face him.

He gave her a sad sort of smile. “I have a rather complicated relationship with my mother.”

She nodded, waiting to see if he wanted to tell her more. It seemed he did. 

“I don’t know if it would have mattered if I had brought Delly home today. To my mom, I’ve always been a disappointment and always will be.”

Unconsciously, Katniss began to shake her head in disbelief. 

“That’s not meant to sound like a pity party statement. It’s just that she’s actually told me so numerous times. And shown me. I anger her. For some reason, it seems like nothing angers her more than me. So, not to sound like a cheesy PSA or anything but I just meant you can kind of hunger for a relationship or feelings or assurances that are lacking from your life. You can hunger for freedom from a trapped kind of situation. Just...different kinds of hunger.“

He was so matter of fact with his response, an intellectual analysis. It hurt her heart to put pieces together in her mind. She dared to verbalize her suspicions. 

“You asked about my favorite part of the movie before. Well, my least favorite part is when young George is hit by Mr. Gower. It’s so harsh and George is just trying to do the right thing.” She watched Peeta’s jaw flex. “It seemed like that was your least favorite scene too.” He nodded slowly. “Mr. Gower was drunk and wrought with grief but people can hit without being in that state too. It’s not right either way. It’s not right from a boss, a partner, or a parent. I felt uncomfortable during that scene because I was saddened, angered, and afraid for George as an invested audience member. It was more for you though, I think.”

She let the statement hang in the air. Statement or question, she’d introduced a potential pile of bricks her newest friend (because she couldn’t help but think of someone she’d opened up to as she had already done today as anything less) could use to start putting a wall up between them. 

Peeta didn’t want a wall between them. More and more, he didn’t even know if he wanted space between them. It wasn’t that thinking about what his mother had done to him and about sharing such sensitive information exactly turned him on. It was that this woman who hadn’t been part of his existence when he’d woken up this morning was sitting next to him, seeing things about him that those who had been part of his life for much longer might never see. It made him feel somewhat unnerved, sure, but also relieved…and maybe hopeful. He’d wondered over the years what kind of connection he could truly have with someone if he didn’t feel comfortable sharing all of the parts of himself — the good, the bad, and the ugly. He didn’t need a full hand to count out the number of persons outside of his immediate family who knew about his upbringing and who took the time to learn how it had affected him. Finnick did. He had his own scars and he was perceptive like Katniss seemed to be. Neither were afraid to really open their eyes to what or who they saw in front of them. 

“You’re right. Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable during that scene.”

“No. You didn’t. I just noticed you tensing.”

Peeta nodded in acknowledgement. "It’s a kind of PTSD for me, I guess. Nothing I can’t get through but a physical reaction still happens if I witness something that looks a bit too familiar. It’s been years, but...well, mom’s special gift to me.”

“And now...she relies on words to hurt you?”

“I guess. It just comes so naturally to her I don’t even know if she plans it. I mean, it’s much better now, just the general disappointment. My work pleases her...or it pleases her that my work pleases clients. We’re just not close and never will be. I’ve accepted that. It sucks, but I have.”

“How about the rest of your family?”

The question was open to interpretation, he knew. She was being very good about allowing him the out of sharing general answers versus delving deeper. “My mother is closest to my oldest brother. No one would call her a warm person and that’s not just my biased view. It’s just not how she is. My parents’ marriage is and has been for as long as I can recall a perfunctory one. My dad tries. He is the warm to her cool. Sometimes he gets glimpses of a positive effect. Sometimes not. My other brother isn’t exactly showered with favor but hasn’t gotten the brunt of her wrath either. I mean, none of us are unscathed. But yeah, it’s kind of an each Mellark for himself thing.”

“Your mother doesn’t sound like the apologetic type, not that it makes it right anyway.”

“No, that’s definitely not her. She didn’t hit and apologize. She just hit and went about business as usual. I mean, I guess I did get a few apologies but only when my dad caught her.”

“So, he tried to stop it?”

“He did. But I don’t think he ever allowed himself to see that it was an ongoing thing versus a few blow ups he witnessed, and mom mostly reserved her lessons for me for our one on one time,” he explained, the disgust in his voice not well concealed. 

“When did she stop hitting you?”

“When I could better defend myself. By the time I reached puberty, I was taller than her and my work in the bakery plus my own efforts with weights left me pretty physically strong. She raised her hand to me one day and I grabbed her arm. She didn’t try again after that.”

“You were emotionally strong too. I hope you know that.” She felt moved to reach over and squeeze his hand. 

He looked down at her hand overlapping his and smiled, squeezing back lightly. “Thank you, Katniss. I was not at fault. I know that. And I see myself as a survivor, so I guess in that way I can relate to you and Gale.”

“Absolutely.”

“You’re a terrific beach shrink, by the way,” he said, making what he thought was a lame attempt at a joke.

“Oh, I didn’t mean to pry too much…I’m sorry.” She started to pull her hand away but he squeezed it more firmly, stopping her. He twisted to face her further and placed his other hand atop hers.

“Please don’t apologize. I don’t want to bring you down from the peacefulness of the night and the beach, but I can honestly say it’s been kind of a relief to me being able to talk to someone about this again. That’s not a common thing for me. I’ve been sitting here trying to figure out what it is about you that puts me at ease to do so. Whatever it is, thank you.”

Whether it was his words or his hands continuing to hold hers, Katniss felt warmer than she had for the duration of time they’d been sitting here on the beach. Her eyes were glued to his, mesmerizing in their sincerity. She felt her head nod to him. If he was wondering what it was about her, she was certainly wondering what it was about him that kept her rooted to this blanket, over an hour from home, with this man she’d just met but felt like she’d known a lifetime. “Thank you for sharing your story.”

“And you, yours.”

They sat quietly, holding each other’s gaze for several breaths. Then, Peeta smiled at her, a soft, genuine smile and she couldn’t help but return it. “So, you have a lot of good beach memories?”

“Yeah. As a kid, it was such an adventure and it did help too that mom was on her best behavior on vacation.”

She nodded, imagining a relief he must have felt when vacation time rolled around. “Well, what grand adventures did you have?”

Peeta chuckled. “Oh, nothing so grand, really. Trying to outrun or out swim waves, chasing crabs or seagulls, flying a kite, building sandcastles, collecting seashells.”

“Sounds fun.”

“It was. Still is. I have had some grander beach adventures since.”

“Oh, yeah. You said you went on Spring Break and such.”

“Yeah. That’s definitely not a calm, quiet time.”

“I’m sure.”

“But I tried some water sports and stuff…water skiing, windsurfing, parasailing, surfing, jet skiing, snorkeling. Oh, and my friend Finnick is big time into fishing, so I’ve done some of that, deep sea and all.”

“Wow. Isn’t that like all of the water sports?”

He laughed. “I don’t think so. I don’t know.”

“I used to fish at a lake with my dad. We’d swim and fish and picnic there. I have some good memories of that,” she offered.

“Sounds nice. I think I prefer fishing at lakes or rivers to doing so at the ocean,” Peeta said. “And I prefer just watching the fish when I’m in a tropical location.”

“Like where?”

“Well, Mexico had the clear, calmer, light blue-green water and some really bright fish just swimming around your legs. It was pretty cool. The Bahamas were similar. Those are the only two tropical beaches I’ve been to but I’d love to see more.”

Katniss tried to imagine what Peeta described. Maybe she’d ruled out the beach as an enjoyable place too hastily. “Have you done any beach paintings?”

He nodded. 

“Well, I’ll have to see some of them when you have your next art show.”

He let out a nervous laugh. “Next? There hasn’t been a first.”

“Oh, perfect. Well, then it’s a new adventure for you to look forward to."

“Yeah, sure…it’ll be held at the Denny’s we know and love on Valentine’s Day,” he responded with sarcasm. 

“How exciting for Fran. You’ll have to incorporate a moon over my hammy tribute somehow and maybe she'll buy that piece. Or I will.”

“Eh, I’d give you that piece,” he said with a smirk.

“How generous of you. I mean it though, Peeta. I think you’ll do it. I think you’ll show your art when you’re ready and I think it’ll be great.”

He glanced down at the blanket, somewhat bashfully she thought but also looking pleased. “Well, thank you, Katniss.”

She smiled to herself and turned her head to look up the beach. Turning her head back in his direction, she stared past his head, taking in the seemingly endless stretch of sand. Something caught her eye and she pointed it out to Peeta. It was a sand sculpture sitting closer to the boardwalk than the shoreline, a little ways north of their position. “Do you wanna check it out?” he asked.

“Maybe in a little bit. You said you used to build sandcastles. Ever build anything big?”

“My friends and I did participate in a sand castle building contest one Spring Break. We were too drunk. Our castle was shit.”

She laughed. 

“I have seen some amazing ones though and various sculptures. That same contest was just an amateur one but I’ve seen people who could do mermaids, dogs, dragons, penguins, even famous persons and characters.”

“I don’t even know how you get the most basic shape to stay together.”

He tilted his head slightly and studied her for a moment. “I could show you but we’ll get sandier and a little wet probably.”

“A little or a lot?”

“I don’t know. I don’t usually build sand castles in winter clothing. I’m up for the challenge though.”

“Okay. No polar plunging though.”

“Oh, hell no.”

His immediate response amused and reassured her. She disliked the loss of his hands but was excited to have some silly sand fun with him. They left their shoes holding the blanket down and ventured closer to the water to obtain wet sand. They moved some to a spot out of reach of the tide and took several trips to get a good pile started, since all they had were their hands. Kneeling down across from one another, Peeta showed her and gave her tips on how to mold the sand into something resembling a castle. As she was attempting to create a turret as he had done on the other side, she looked up to see him eyeing her handiwork with amusement. “What?” she asked warily. 

He schooled his face into a neutral expression, fighting the grin that threatened to return. “Oh, um, nothing. Continue on.”

She looked at him skeptically then back at the sand between her hands. Well, it didn’t have too much shape to it yet. She was having trouble creating harder lines and it looked like a slender tube with a ball sitting on top at this point. She was adding more sand to the tube portion to make the tower thicker and trying to keep it together by squeezing and sliding both hands up and down on either side. She caught his eyes again, still very amused, and it dawned on her what this might look like. She narrowed her eyes at him. “Really? Are you fourteen?”

“Not at all. Just…” He was about to say “imaginative” but thought better of it. He cleared his throat. “Sorry…sometimes you just can’t control what comes to mind.”

Her lips curved a bit. “True, I guess. Well, care to help me improve this sad looking turret?”

“Sure. Let’s give it a go.” He moved closer to her and she started to remove her hands but he motioned for her to leave them and he packed more sand up from the base of the tower, placing his hands over hers and intertwining their fingers as they both worked to move the sand up and widen the turret for stability. Katniss felt tingling in her hands that she didn’t think had anything to do with the numbing cold of the air and sand. 

When he felt like the tower length and width seemed appropriate, he moved Katniss’ hands to cradle the ball of sand at the top. While he was still amused at the thoughts of her stroking a sand phallus, he also thought his mind was very adept at finding ways to torture him. He couldn’t deny the attractiveness of the woman kneeling beside him. He’d noticed that from the first moment he’d seen her in front of him at the theater. And she’d only become more attractive to him as the hours passed and he’d learned more about her. And he had a pretty active libido, in general. He was glad the crisp air continued to fan over them. 

As she supported the ball of sand, she watched Peeta press it from the top and she watched the more familiar toothlike projections take form. She missed the feel of his hands entwined with hers but she was mesmerized watching them bring the turret to life. “There,” he said and she very carefully removed her hands. When the tower remained intact after several hushed seconds, she let out a whoop and grinned widely at Peeta, giving him two thumbs up. 

Her simple joy increased his own. Together, they added some additional touches to their castle. When they got up to get just a bit more wet sand, a larger swell caught them off guard and they hissed and hopped in place as the bitingly cold water washed over their feet. Laughing, they ran back to their castle, made quick work of their finishing touches and tried to clap excess sand from their hands. They took a couple photos of their creation, including a selfie of them with it, and then headed back to the blanket, quickly wrapping their feet up in it again and wiping their hands off a bit more on the fabric. 

“That was fun,” Katniss proclaimed, sitting on her hands to try to warm them up.

“It was. I think the beach suits you, Miss Everdeen.”

She bit her lip slightly, enjoying his playful use of her surname. “You might be right, Mr. Mellark."

“It happens from time to time.”

There they were grinning at each other again.

“Are your beach paintings of sand castles?”

“Not really. It’s a new idea though. They’re more of sunsets and sunrises.”

“Ah, your favorite orange.”

“Yes. I love seeing it spread out over the ocean, lighting the waves.”

“Sounds beautiful. I mean, I’ve seen pictures, of course.” She noted that his face seemed to take on a thoughtful look and then one of excitement. 

“Let’s stay and see the sun rise.”

Katniss glanced at her watch. It was after 11 now. Her skin was feeling pretty numb now, the air feeling more frigid by the minute. 

Peeta watched her, trying to read her thoughts and concerns. “I mean, sorry, we don’t have to. I’m not trying to keep you out of town too long or anything. I know this wasn’t part of your plan for today.”

She shook her head at him. “No, it’s not that. It’s just that I think we may turn into popsicles. There are still a lot of hours until sunrise.”

“Oh! I didn’t mean we’d stay out here the whole time.” He waved his arm back in the direction of the boardwalk. “There are a wealth of empty hotel rooms this time of year and I know somebody."

“Oh, um…” Well, he’d said a wealth of rooms. That implied she could have her own. Did she want her own? It would be cheaper to split one. And it didn’t need to mean anything. They could get one with two beds probably. No, she was being stupid. He probably just meant separate rooms anyway. It’d be fine. Seeing the sunrise would be nice and she didn’t have any day after Christmas plans other than laundry...certainly nothing pressing to rush back to.

“Katniss? What do you think?”


	4. Welcome to the Hotel Haymitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss makes the decision you'd expect and there are hours to go before sunrise. Haymitch makes an appearance.

She realized she’d been silent for a minute and he was probably wondering what the hell kind of conversation she was having in her own mind and if she realized he was still sitting next to her. “Sorry. Yeah. Okay.”

“You sure?”

“Yes. It sounds like a good plan.”

“Okay.” He watched her shiver as a gust of wind slapped them in the face. “Shall we head to the hotel now?”

She nodded, sending him a grateful smile.

They stood, grabbed their shoes and the blanket and walked swiftly toward the boardwalk, climbing back over the barrier and slipping their socks and shoes back on. “It’s just down here, actually,” Peeta said, pointing to a hotel a little ways south of where they stood. They returned to his car, figuring that it’d be better to have it in the hotel lot than on the street. He drove the short distance to the hotel, car heater cranked. Once parked, they headed into the lobby. Katniss listened as Peeta asked the desk clerk if a Haymitch was there. The clerk looked a bit put off by the question, intimidated even, and she wondered why. The clerk disappeared into a back room and Peeta smiled at her reassuringly. A minute later, a gravelly voice reached them asking with heavy notes of sarcasm “and just who might I have the pleasure of assisting at almost midnight on Christmas night?” When he came into view, Katniss could see a paunchy, middle-aged man with a scruffy beard and unkempt hair. His eyes looked bloodshot and his clothing like he’d picked it up off the floor and thrown it on without a care for how rumpled it looked.

“Haymitch, Merry Christmas!” 

Haymitch squinted at Peeta until recognition occurred. “Mellark?”

“Yep, it’s me. Peeta.”

“Yes, I know which Mellark you are, boy. Well, maybe not so much a boy anymore,” he trailed off, eyeing Katniss with a rather smarmy gaze, in her opinion. She shifted next to Peeta, wondering if this was the best idea after all. He sent her an apologetic look.

“Haymitch, we’d like some rooms.”

“Oh, would ya now?” he shot back, slurring the last word. Katniss could smell the alcohol on his breath now that he was directly across from them.

“Yes, we would,” Peeta responded in a firm voice. “Paid, of course.”

“Oh, of course,” he replied with a mocking tone. He clumsily typed on the keyboard in front of him and then looked up at Peeta, amusement clear on his face. “Here’s the thing, boy. You and your sweetheart here are going to have to share a room or go somewhere else. We’re deep into our renovation process and our smaller amount of available rooms are all booked but for one.”

“Are you messing with me, Haymitch?”

“Now, why would I do that, Mellark? I, unlike your self-righteous father, don’t hold grudges.”

Peeta looked irritated by the comment but unperturbed by the situation itself. He looked to her, the question in his eyes. She nodded her assent. “We’ll take the room.”

“Oh, splendid.” 

Haymitch proceeded to check them in and handed over a set of keycards. Peeta asked if any extra toiletries were available like toothbrushes, toothpaste and deodorant and Haymitch raised an eyebrow and clucked at Peeta in mock disapproval (or approval? Katniss couldn’t quite tell) as he handed the additional items over. Seeing their flushed appearance and a shiver that passed over Katniss, the older man jerked his head in the direction of the elevators. “Elevators are that way and there’s free hot coffee down there too, sweetheart.”

They turned and headed in that direction, Katniss making a face at Haymitch’s last word. She looked over her shoulder to glare at him and saw that he had already retreated to the back room again, out of sight and probably a minute from passing out. 

“Sorry about Haymitch. I should’ve warned you. He’s a bit rough around the edges but he’s actually a good guy...old friend of my dad’s.” 

“Sounds like they had a falling out.”

“Yeah...I think they got extremely honest with each other and it led to them growing apart some. My dad told Haymitch he was an alcoholic and needed to find a way to finally deal with his grief so he could get his shit together. He lost his love in some terrible way years ago. Haymitch told dad he was one to tell him how to grieve an actual love when he was just committed to a signed piece of paper that tied him to a heartless bitch and that he ought to open his eyes to her cruelty before he wasted his life and ruined his kids’ lives with her.”

Katniss’ eyes widened and her mouth dropped open slightly. “Wow.”

“Yeah. Neither was exactly wrong and both had good intentions, but...” He trailed off, not knowing what more to say about that. 

Katniss considered that Haymitch might not be so bad after all. 

Across from the elevators, there was a table that held a coffee maker, creamer, and sweeteners. They each fixed themselves a cup and then took the elevator to the fifth floor, where they found their room easily enough. 

It was a nice room, nothing fancy and pretty standard for a beach room (or so Peeta said), but clean and furnished thoughtfully. There was a kitchenette, a bathroom with a tub shower, a king-sized bed, and a sitting area with a tv and sofa. Beyond the sitting area was a set of sliding glass doors leading to a balcony. 

“Um, this is nice,” Katniss remarked, not sure what to say as they moved into the room. She stood awkwardly and took a sip of her coffee.

“Oh…yeah…we used to stay here years ago. They’ve done a good job of keeping the place up. Sounds like the latest renovations will continue to keep guests happy.”

“I’m sure.”

“Sorry it was just a one room option. That’s not what I was expecting, honest.”

Katniss waved a hand to indicate it didn’t bother her. She was surprised to realize this was true. “I know, Peeta. It’s just nice that there was somewhere for us to come in and get warm.”

He gave her a small smile and nodded, taking a sip from his coffee as well. “My hands do feel a lot warmer.”

She smiled. “Mine too. The chilly sand definitely left them tingly.”

“Frostbite wouldn’t be a great Christmas gift.”

She laughed. “No. No, it wouldn’t."

Peeta looked around for a moment, seeking inspiration. He disappeared into the bathroom, returning a few seconds later to his perplexed-looking companion. “Merry Christmas, Katniss!” he said cheerily, holding out his closed fist to her. 

She placed her open hand beneath it, face scrunched up with curiosity, and he dropped a small plastic bottle onto it. “Shampoo! Just what I’ve always wanted,” she played along. “Oh! I have something for you, too...”

She side-stepped him and did a quick pass of the bathroom herself, returning to show her offering. 

“A tiny bar of soap. How did you know?”

She shrugged playfully. “You play your cards right, that could become a matching set.”

“Ooh,” he crooned, setting his coffee down and rubbing his hands together in feigned anticipation. “Well, you’re gonna love your next one of a kind gift.”

“No doubt.”

He popped into the bathroom and returned, bowing low before her to present in a flat open hand a boxed shower cap.

“Peeta! You shouldn’t have. You do spoil a girl so!”

“Oh, you’re making me blush now. I do try.”

They laughed with one another and then Katniss told him to turn around. After nearly a minute, she curled her arm around in front of him from behind. He looked down to see the hotel notepad with a hastily written “Merry Christmas, Bedford Falls!” and a mini drawing of a Christmas tree with a bell hanging from one of its branches. He smiled down at it and then turned back around to face her. He gently took the notepad from her and the pen which she held out to him as well. 

“This is actually the best gift yet,” he said softly, the warmth of his smile sending heat up her limbs and to her neck and face. 

“Oh yeah. Better than the tiny soap?”

“Hard as it is to believe, yes.”

She found herself smiling shyly at him, pretty pleased with her impromptu offering. “I’m glad you like it.”

After a long minute, Peeta asked, “Are you tired?”

“Not really. Caffeine-filled day. But, I mean, if you are, that’s fine.”

“Nah. Too exhilarated by the beach.”

“I’m kinda feeling like that too.”

He nodded. “You’ve caught my affliction.”

“Oh, no!” she teased. 

“There’s no cure, I’m sorry to tell you, Miss Everdeen.”

“The horror…”

“But I can recommend distraction as the only viable prescription right now.”

“Hmm. In what form do I take this distraction you speak of?”

“There are different forms. I think perhaps we should start with your gift and maybe a little game.”

“A game?”

“A makeshift version of Pictionary. Up for it?”

She laughed. “I am, but you’re going to crush me.”

“Given that there's only two of us, I don’t think there’s any good way to keep score. We’ll just draw and guess for the fun of it. You don’t know that I’d crush you anyway.”

“Uh, huh. Sure,” she deadpanned and he shook his head at her with a smile.

They settled themselves on the couch with the table in front of it, tablet and pen set before them. Peeta had ripped off Katniss’ drawing and tucked it carefully into the pocket of his coat, which he’d hung up next to hers in the closet. 

“Okay, there has to be some kind of online word generator,” Peeta said, searching on his phone. “Aha, I was right.” He showed Katniss what he’d found. “So, do you want to draw or guess first?”

“Guess.”

Peeta smiled. “Okay. I’m just going to push the ’new word’ button in a second to get what I’m supposed to draw. Can you use your phone to time us? A minute, I think?”

Katniss put her phone on the table, timer pulled up. “Yep. Ready, set, go!”

Peeta pressed the button, looked at the word, and then set his phone face down so he could start drawing. 

“Banana? Smile? Snap Pea? Corn?”

“Corn! You got it!”

“Woot! Woot! My turn. Good luck,” she joked. 

“Yeah, yeah.” He passed his phone to her and reset the timer on her phone.

“Okay, I can do this.”

“There’s the spirit. Ooh…um, burger? Fish? Whale?”

“Yes!”

“See, you’re a closet artist.”

“You thought it was a burger.”

“Only at first,” he defended, making her laugh.

They continued on through numerous clues, some definitely more straightforward than others. They got some good laughs over some of the words generated like “quiver” (because Peeta had no idea that was the name for the gear archers used to hold their arrows) and “yeast” (because while Peeta knew how to draw it in baking terms, Katniss was not putting the pieces together…and he refused to consider other ways he might draw it because gross). Eventually, they moved on to playing Rummy. Peeta had a pack of playing cards in his car and had thought to bring them into the hotel with them just in case. 

They both hid yawns as the hour grew later. They were both reluctant to attempt sleep, enjoying each other’s company too much and wanting to make the most of it. That said, they eventually grew tired of cards and decided to flip on the tv and see what late night show or movie might be able to amuse them. Katniss pulled a blanket off the bed and laid it across their laps. They settled on “White Christmas,” one of Katniss’s favorite classic films. She always loved the story of the two sisters. She related to the older sister trying to look out for the younger sister. Peeta found himself enthralled as Katniss would sing along to some of the film’s songs, not seeming to think much about it. She started to apologize once and he just shook his head and encouraged her to keep going. He told her how beautiful he thought her voice was. As the movie progressed, they moved closer to one another on the couch. Peeta had his feet resting on the coffee table and Katniss had hers curled up to her side, her shoulder leaned up against his. By the movie’s end, her head had come to rest on his shoulder. He started to tell her how much he’d enjoyed the movie but realized his companion had fallen asleep. He found her slow, warm breaths across his shoulder quite endearing. Being as careful as he could, so as not to disturb her, he pulled his phone from his pocket (thankfully the one that was not covered in Katniss) and set an alarm so they’d still be able to get up and see the sunrise. Then he scooched down a little further into the couch cushions, leaning his head to rest against hers, and let sleep take him for a brief while too. 


	5. Sunrise and Sensibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peeta and Katniss see the start of a new day and perhaps something more.

Peeta’s alarm went off a few hours later at 6:00 am. Katniss startled awake, her head colliding with Peeta’s chin that she realized had been resting against it. The realization that her own head had been resting on his shoulder followed and she blushed further as she apologized to him. He smiled at her as he turned the alarm off and then rubbed his chin briefly. 

“I’m sorry again, Peeta.”

“No, no, it’s fine. Did you get a little bit of sleep then?”

“Yeah, I did. Sorry for using you as a pillow.”

He shrugged his shoulders. “No big deal. I guess I kind of did the same with you.”

Her lips curved slightly upward. “Yeah, I guess you did.”

Peeta looked at her for another minute, blinking his eyes to try to wake himself up further, before standing and moving to the glass balcony door. He pushed the curtain aside to ascertain that it was still dark outside. Katniss rose and moved to the bathroom. “I’ll just be a couple minutes,” she assured before shutting the door behind her. She took time to empty her bladder, wash her face, and brush her teeth. When she was done, Peeta took a turn to do the same. 

Emerging from the smaller room, he asked if she wanted to view the sunrise down on the beach or take advantage of the balcony. She looked around the room thoughtfully.

“If you want to see the show from the beach, we can still come back to the room and warm up again and rest more if we want,” Peeta assured. “Check out’s not till noon.”

Katniss met his eyes again. “Okay, let’s do that then. I’d like to sit right up next to the water and get the full effect.”

Peeta’s smile lit up his face in a way that reminded her of sunshine. They slipped their coats and shoes back on, grabbed their keycards, and headed down to the first floor of the hotel where they acquired two more cups of hot coffee and found a door that exited toward the outdoor pool area, beyond which was the boardwalk. They crossed it and made their way out onto the sand as they’d done the night before. They’d brought Peeta’s blanket along with them again. He’d brought it into the hotel the night before, so they didn’t need to make a stop at his car on the way out that morning. 

Once settled in a spot near but not too near where the waves were washing in, they sipped their coffee and intermittently gazed at the horizon and each other as the first rays of light began to make their appearance. Peeta let out a soft sigh next to her and her lips lifted in a happy smile. She _was_ happy. It was so different than how she'd anticipated feeling during her holiday break before meeting the man next to her. She wondered if it could possibly last. She felt his pinky finger lightly touch her own and she turned to meet his eyes.

"What do you think?" he asked, quietly, as if afraid to ruin the moment with too much volume.

"It's beautiful," she answered simply, hoping he could see how much that meant to her despite her lack of available words.

He just nodded and opened his mouth as if to say something else but closed it a moment later and just smiled at her softly before turning his head back to the picturesque scene before them. She turned back to enjoy it too but couldn't resist curling her pinky around his as they continued to sit there, sip the rest of their coffees, and take in the brilliant play of color across the sky and the golden highlights along the waves.

As the sun rose higher in the sky and the color palette became more mild, they just sat listening to each other's breaths mingle with the breeze. It was cold and she knew the warmth the coffee had provided would dissipate quickly but she still wasn't quite ready to head back inside. She turned to watch as Peeta stood rather abruptly and jogged a short distance, bending over to pick something up from the sand. He turned back to her grinning and hurried back to settle on the blanket again with her. She looked down to see that he'd retrieved what looked like an oyster shell. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small knife. With it, he started to pry open the shell and Katniss wondered if this was what he envisioned them having for breakfast. She said as much and he chuckled in response, reaching his fingers inside the shell and feeling around for a moment, looking hopeful. She could see the moment he'd gotten what he wanted from this little activity or experiment. He let out a pleased laugh and pulled his hand out from the shell, his fingers closed over something she couldn't quite see.

"Another Christmas gift for you, Miss Everdeen," he said, taking one of her hands with his empty one and holding it flat beneath his own before placing a tiny item on top of it. She looked down at her hand and examined his find.

"A pearl?" she asked, looking back up at him with wonder.

"To the best of my knowledge, yes."

She rolled it between her fingers, enjoying its smooth feel, finding it calming somehow...like the person who'd bestowed it upon her.

"It's lovely. Are you sure you don't want it?"

"No. It's yours."

"Okay," she said with a giddy smile, glancing out at the ocean again to keep herself in check. "That's quite nice of you."

"I'm quite nice, remember?"

They both laughed at that as Peeta bumped her shoulder playfully with his own. She slid the pearl carefully into the small half pocket her jeans provided within the larger one, figuring it might be safest there. They sat on the beach for another few minutes until Katniss couldn't help but shiver and Peeta immediately noticed.

"Should we go get warm again inside?"

It was an innocent question. She knew it was. Still, she couldn't help her mind from heading in different potential directions. "Yeah, probably."

They nodded in agreement and gathered up their stuff, heading back to the hotel. At the coffee station, Peeta asked Katniss if she'd like another cup and she pondered for a moment before shaking her head.

"If we don't have to hurry out, it might be nicer to get a little more sleep than to caffeinate more right now. But I mean, if we need to hit the road, that's fine too."

His eyes, though tired, seemed to light up as he took in her suggestion. He took their cups and tossed them into the trash receptacle. "I'm in no hurry if you're not."

Smiling, she turned and inclined her head in the direction of the elevators and Peeta fell in step with her. Back in the room, she moved over to the glass door that opened onto the balcony. Light now spilled into the room through it and her general intention was to pull the curtain to help them be able to get some sleep. Once standing before it though, she was caught up again in the serenity of the scene outside it. Though not as majestic as it had looked an hour ago, something about the light hitting the sand and the waves rolling in was so mesmerizing. She looked back at him with chagrin before shrugging and sliding the door open so she could step outside. She went to pull the door closed behind her so as not to let the chill in but her hand met Peeta's solid waist instead as he followed her onto the balcony. She pulled her hand away, feeling the heat in her cheeks as she turned to lean against the railing and stare out at the view. She heard Peeta slide the door shut before coming to stand beside her, his arm brushing hers.

"So, beach sunrises suit you then?" he asked quietly and she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Very much," she breathed out. "Thank you for sharing it with me."

"Back at ya."

She felt like her blood was competing over which area it should rush to. Her heart rate increased and she felt tingles where his arm was pressed against hers. Her cheeks heated and her breath caught in her throat as she turned slowly to face him, not stepping back to put any distance between them but rather moving into him so that her chest touched his own. She knew logically that through their coats there was no way he could actually feel her heart beating firmly in her chest but it felt incredibly loud and active within her own body nonetheless.

He wasn't stepping back. He was watching her closely, his gaze more intense than she had yet seen but, she thought, in what seemed like a good way. She knew she was about to take an uncharacteristic risk but it just felt too right not to.

"May I share something with you?"

Without any deliberate effort to do so, she noted that her voice had lowered to what Johanna would surely call a come hither voice, though she knew it was shakier than her friend's ever would have been in this situation.

"Yes," he answered, his own voice a bit deeper too. His eyes, she noticed, reflected the waves in the background and she allowed herself to get lost in them as she nodded and screwed up her courage to do what she realized she'd kick herself mightily if she didn't do right here and now.

She wrapped her hands around his arms to steady herself, lifted one hand to gently push some of his hair off of his forehead and then let her hand come to rest against his chilled cheek. He seemed to lean into her touch, his eyelids fluttering half shut. She couldn't hold back any longer and lifted up onto her toes, pressing her lips to his.

To her relief, he was receptive. She smiled into their kiss as his hands came to rest at her waist, tentative at first but eventually squeezing and urging her even closer to him as their lips met in the most honest and telling conversation they'd had yet.

She opened her mouth to him the way she'd been opening her mind and heart to him since they'd met the day before. This was all happening so fast but it felt so natural and good and she let herself get lost in it.

Peeta was both in utter disbelief and utter satisfaction with this turn of events. He'd been attracted to Katniss initially with no thought of that really meaning anything. As they'd gotten to know each other over coffee, their dinner, their drive, and their time at the beach, he'd become even more attracted to the type of person she was. He felt lucky to be spending this now somehow magical holiday with her and was just determined to enjoy it for what it was. Having a new friend, even one that came and went in one day, was nothing to scoff about. Connecting with another person was a gift. He hadn't expected this progression but he certainly didn't dislike it. Her lips were all he'd been wondering if they might be, her kiss somehow a mix of tentative and aggressive at once, but in the best way, as if she was afraid to fully unleash her level of passion but let it have its way in turns. He let one hand slide up from her waist to stroke her back, to soothe her. Something about her made him want to take care of her. That was a dangerous thought...the kind that got you hurt pretty quickly.

Her tongue stroked his in what she hoped was a way he liked. She certainly did. His lips felt amazing against her own. His kiss was sensual and generous. She didn't want it to end. But didn't all things end? Wasn't that why they were here with each other? That thought was like a bucket of icy seawater poured on this moment and with a gasp she pulled back from the kiss.

Peeta blinked several times as if bringing her face back into focus and she forced her mouth closed after a few tense seconds. He kept his arms around her, she noted, heart still pounding in her chest. 

"Peeta, I..." She didn't quite know what to say. She wanted to launch back into another kiss with him but knew she shouldn't.

"Katniss..." He seemed equally at a loss for words, holding her gaze and lightly stroking her back as he seemed to be thinking on what he could say.

"I think I should say I'm sorry, but I don't think I am," left her mouth before she could stop herself.

His lips quirked into a small smile. "I don't think I am either, but...what are we doing here? I mean, besides the obvious."

"That's just it. I like you. I _really_ like you. I feel like I know you better than some people I've known for significantly longer. I'm attracted to you...like, a lot." At this, she ducked her head and laughed and he joined her.

"Same here," he breathed into her ear, making her shiver. 

She bit her lip and lifted her head again to meet his eyes. "I'm glad. But I think..." She let her breath out on a sigh, wondering if she was about to do something idiotic. She pushed back from him gently and he released his hold on her. She appreciated his gentlemanly nature but was sad of it at the same time. "We've both just gotten out of relationships. Some shrink somewhere would tell us this isn't a good idea, right?"

Peeta shrugged and gave her a sad smile. "I don't know. Probably."

She nodded. "So, we should proceed with caution, maybe?"

Some of the light came back into his eyes. "But we can proceed?"

Katniss felt a blush on her cheeks as her lips quirked upward. "Let's sleep on it." His eyebrows rose slightly. "Like, actually sleep."

"Of course." He slid the door open and motioned for her to go back into the room first. Once inside, they slung their coats over the sofa and looked at each other uncertainly for a minute before Katniss moved over to the bed and slid beneath the covers on one side. She motioned for Peeta to join her, so he made sure the curtains were pulled closed, set the alarm on his phone and sat it on the nightstand, and then slid into the other side of the bed. They lay there not touching, listening to each other's measured breaths for a little while. Eventually, Peeta walked his hand across the space between them and met up with Katniss' hand that was traversing the same terrain. Their fingers intertwined naturally and a kind of calm washed over them.

"Let's talk more after we rest some," Katniss whispered into the dark.

He nodded though she couldn't see it and then whispered back an "okay," before lying there lost in thought until drifting off to sleep.

When his alarm went off, the first thing he noted was that he had to stretch to reach his phone. The second thing he noted was that he jostled somewhat the being who had taken up residence against his side in her slumber. She made a disgruntled little noise and burrowed in closer and he smiled to himself. With his free hand, he set a new alarm for 15 minutes later and let the phone drop to the bed as he wrapped his other arm around her and nuzzled the top of her head with his chin. He drifted back to sleep like that until his alarm sounded again and this time Katniss roused to full awareness. He turned the alarm off and lay on his side facing her. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah...very well."

"Good." They stared at each other, just enjoying their quiet togetherness for a while longer. "So, what now?" Peeta asked, finally breaking the silence. He watched Katniss breath in and out slowly, watched her consider her words.

"I don't want us to be each other's rebounds because you feel like someone who could play a bigger part in my life story than that if I don't mess things up."

"Or if I don't mess things up...don't put that all on yourself there." 

She smiled at him and reached over to squeeze his hand. "I also don't want you to feel like wham, bam, you got stuck with this lonely looney on Christmas. It's not like a real day, you know?"

"It's felt pretty real."

She couldn't help but smile at that comment as well. "You know what I mean. We have to get back to our real lives, to our non-holiday normal. This short escape can't last."

"Okay, Miss Reality, I hear you but can this post-holiday normal involve us exchanging numbers, making cake pops, hiking forests...kissing more?"

She felt a warmth spread over her. It sounded so temptingly good. "I hope...but what I was thinking was that we should give ourselves some more time."

Peeta nodded and then lifted his eyebrows, obviously waiting for her to continue.

"What if we pick a future date to meet up again? If we go back to our normal lives after today and we take some time to get used to being single again and we are enjoying ourselves or we meet someone else, then no harm. We can chalk this up to one of those really great and memorable experiences with another person and leave it at that. But if we still want to see each other again and pick up where we left off here, we can do that. We just need to be a little patient to make sure we're being clearheaded."

"That is...really...sensible of you."

"I think I'm channeling my friend Madge. Or my sister. It's weird, but it seems smart somehow."

Peeta turned onto his back and blew a breath out toward the ceiling. 

"You don't agree?" Katniss asked quietly.

"No, I...I mean, I do, I think. It makes sense. It's just..."

"What?"

He turned back to face her and she saw both his smirk and his chagrin. "I really wanna kiss you some more."

She let out a light laugh and knew she was blushing as he watched for her response. She bit her lip lightly. "I didn't say that was off the table, but..." The look he was giving her now was bordering on sinful. "Stay with me, Peeta."

"Always."

She cleared her throat. "None of that, Mr. Charming. We need to complete our plan."

"Alright. When shall we meet? New Year's?"

"Peeta, that's a week away. That's not quite enough time. Not to mention, it's very movie like. We're not meeting at some famous building either. That's a recipe for me to get hit by a car and lose my ability to walk or something."

"I do enjoy your movie tastes."

She let a smirk of her own show. "I figured you might like that reference."

"It might not be you who'd get hit. I could and then lose a limb or something."

"Fine. Equal opportunity tragic possibilities. New Year's is out."

"Valentine's?"

"No, absolutely not. There's too much pressure around that day."

"President's Day?"

"Given the history of leadership in our country, I don't think I want to associate a possible relationship with you with politics."

"You're killing me here. St. Patrick's Day?"

She thought on it for several moments. That was a few months out. Madge and Prim would deem that quite healthy. And they wouldn't be drawn back to each other just to get through the tougher "couple" holidays. "Well, green is my favorite color..."

"Yes, it is..."

"But maybe we don't associate our date with a standard holiday. Aren't we coming up on a leap year?"

Peeta thought for a moment. "Yes, we are."

"What about Leap Day then? February 29."

"That's sooner. I'm sold."

She giggled at that. "Let's go with that then."

"It's a date."

"An optional date."

He nodded. "Kiss on it?"

She willed herself to stick with her good intentions and not get too carried away. She inched closer to him and slid her arm around his waist. She saw his Adam's apple bob as he reached out and slid his fingers along her jaw, then neck, and into her hair. Her skin tingled everywhere he touched. He dipped his head and brought his lips to hers this time and she received him eagerly. Too eagerly. She couldn't let this go too far or she'd throw her whole sensible plan out the window. She could hear Jo in her head telling her to throw her clothes and his out that window too and get on with it. Peeta's tongue was doing amazing things within her mouth and the pressure of his fingers on her scalp felt incredible. They lay there kissing for a long time, unhurried, fingers running through hair, handfuls of sweaters grasped (but nothing else). All in all, Katniss thought their discipline was admirable, if frustrating. Neither of them wanted to act too rashly and ruin this bright new possibility for themselves before it had a chance to be fully realized.

They were finally pulled from their amorous session by the light knock on their door followed by the slip of paper slipped under it. They both looked over to see the receipt for their stay and no doubt reminder of check out time.

"We should probably get going," Katniss said, reluctantly.

"Yeah," Peeta said quietly.

They got up and refreshed themselves again in the restroom before gathering their minimal things and leaving the room to head down to Peeta's car. 

"Where will we meet on Leap Day?" he asked as he tossed his blanket into the trunk and shut it.

Katniss thought for a moment, breathing in the cold sea air wistfully. "What about here? On the beach behind this hotel, about where we watched the sunrise?" She could see that answer pleased him.

"How about at sunset this time? So you can experience both of nature's light shows here with me?"

Her nod came quickly. She loved the idea. She took her phone out and took a picture of the hotel (with Peeta in front of it, smiling at her) and saved its address in her phone contacts. They got into the car and Peeta made a brief stop to grab them some donuts for brunch on the go. They spent their remainder of time together on the drive trying to get to know each other even better. They spoke some more about their day to day lives, their families, their friends, their hobbies, and their hopes. It was wonderful. And made it all the harder for them to say goodbye once they pulled into the Denny's parking lot where Katniss had left her car. 

Peeta parked and walked her over to her car. They stood there awkwardly for a moment until Peeta took a deep breath and stepped in closer, his arms wrapping around her waist, his forehead coming to rest against hers. She savored the feel of it, hoped she'd get to feel it again. "February 29th at sunset," he said, his tone quietly firm. "Please don't stand me up." 

"What if you stand me up?"

"I can't imagine that happening."

"I'll understand if..."

"Katniss," he interrupted, bringing his hands up to frame her face and staring intently into her eyes. She didn't imagine she'd be getting those deep pools of blue out of her mind for the foreseeable future. "I will see you on Leap Day."

She read the truth of his intentions in his gaze and hoped he could see the same in hers as she nodded in response. He let his thumb glide down over her lips and she felt them start to tremble. What was wrong with her? This was all so fast. He placed a chaste kiss to her lips and then stepped back, gave her a smile, and turned to walk back to his car.

She bit her tongue to keep from calling out to him to come back. Instead, she forced herself to open and slide into her own car, turning her key in the ignition, half hoping it wouldn't start and she'd have a reason to call him back over. The car turned over just fine though and she took a breath as she pulled out of her space and waved to him as she passed his car. When she turned right out of the parking lot, he turned left. She wanted to cry. Was her attempt at making a wise choice actually unwise? She shook her head to clear it. No. What was two months? It was nothing. If they were meant to be together, they could certainly manage this prerequisite.


	6. I Hear the Clock Tick, Tock and Think of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time makes the heart grow fonder.

"What's two months?" she muttered to herself two days later, twirling the pearl Peeta had given her between her fingers before placing it carefully into the bottom of her jewelry box, grabbing her stuff, and heading out the door to work.

Two weeks later, she found herself curled up on her sofa watching "It's a Wonderful Life" while sipping the vanilla chai latte she'd picked up from the coffee shop where they'd met.

A month later, she found herself tricked into a horrific double date by Madge. She wondered in this instance if her friend's intention was for her to enjoy the date or for her not to enjoy it, so she could see the stark contrast between her lack of connection with Cato and her unforgettable connection with Peeta. Madge knew about Katniss' unwitting Christmas date and about her looming Leap Day decision. She did approve of her friend's desire not to run headlong into a relationship built perhaps only on holiday magic and commiseration. Madge seemed genuinely enthused about the evening in any event, but Katniss could only go through the motions. Cato was no Peeta, not even close.

...

Peeta's month had been similar. He found himself looking at the picture of his drawing of Katniss (and Katniss herself) repeatedly and working to recreate it at home with his own materials. His brothers also questioned why he'd been baking more cake pops than usual for the bakery. He'd even created some that he deemed sunrise and sunset pops, which no one in his family complained about because they'd actually become quite popular with their customers.

Peeta flirted on occasion with said customers, mainly to see if he'd enjoy it. It fell flat for him though and he stopped eventually, not wanting to be an ass and lead people on. The calendar hanging in his kitchen had February 29th circled in green and orange and he smiled at the date as February 1st arrived and he flipped the calendar page over, saying goodbye to January. 

...

On February 13th, Katniss and a few of her girlfriends went out. She appreciated the tradition of hanging out with her female friends each year on this day and tried to forget that others called this day Galentine's Day. That said, thoughts of her ex didn't rile her up as much as she thought they might. She'd heard he'd moved on with his dating and she was okay with it. He should try to find his person. She knew it wasn't her. 

The girls decided to do some bar hopping...nothing new, really. They did, however, pass by an art gallery on their way from bar number two to bar number three and Katniss almost tripped down the sidewalk. Jo and Madge caught her and laughed until they caught sight of what had turned their friend's head and distracted her from her focus on putting one foot in front of the other in the normal way. 

It was the drawing, the one Peeta had done of her at Denny's, except this time it wasn't a drawing. It was a painting, and it was still like looking in a mirror. She was there in the forest but this time it was as the sun was rising above the trees, lighting her face in its different morning shades. It was one of the main displayed pieces in the big glass window. The gallery was currently closed and she looked around the rest of the display window until she saw a sign that advertised that the most recent showing of its wares had taken place the day before. Of course. She also noted a sold sticker on one corner of the painting's frame. 

"Katniss, this is breathtaking. It looks so much like you."

"It is me."

"What?"

"Remember, I told you that Peeta drew me that day we met?"

Her friends leaned forward and studied the painting until they came upon the artist's signature in the bottom corner. "P. Mellark...is that him?"

She nodded, unable to say more in that moment. She was studying every detail of the painting. It was like movie easter eggs just for her. There in her fingers in the painting was a small, shiny pearl. In the lines and shading of her lips, so subtly that anyone but her would likely miss it, she saw the numbers, small and added like unique creases and curves. A two and a nine. Twenty-nine. The number she'd spoken and they'd agreed upon.

"Well, he's really talented."

"And he really sees you."

"Though it is a little creepy that someone else bought it."

"It's not creepy, Jo," Madge protested. "It just proves Katniss is a work of art, a natural beauty, and it's a compliment that someone will be enjoying having her on their wall."

Katniss cleared her throat. "Okay, let's not think on that part. It is pretty weird, but I'm also...I'm really proud of him. He showed his work and sold it too. That's great." She tried to look past the painting to see if she could see any of the other works inside but in the darkened space, she couldn't really discern them. She thought she might have caught sight of an ocean sunrise one and a pastry counter one but it could have been her eyes playing tricks on her.

"If you come back when the gallery's open again, you could look some more. Maybe you'd run into him."

She shook her head. "No. It's not time yet. Two more weeks."

"Alright, brainless. I don't think you have to worry about him not showing though."

"Definitely not," Madge agreed. 

She smiled at that, blushing as she looked at the painting one last time. It was probably a faux pas of some sort but she snapped a photo of the gallery window with the painting. She wanted to have a record of that regardless of what happened but if she did meet up with Peeta on Leap Day, she could show him that she'd seen and loved his painting.

"Come on, ladies. Let the drinking continue."

"You don't have to tell me twice!" 

"I know, Jo. I know."

Laughing, the women continued on their way to the next bar.

...

"I can't believe you wouldn't allow your painting to be sold."

"That one's not for sale. It's just meant to show what I can do and increase interest in my other pieces."

"And to send a message to your girl."

"She's not my girl."

"She probably is," Finnick put in.

"Well, I hope she will be."

"I hope you can at least get laid."

"Shut it, Rye."

"So touchy. You should take the edge off. There's nothing against that in your agreement."

"Not interested."

"Then, have a nice Valentine's Day serving baked goods to everyone else who'll be getting some later when you will not."

"Let him be, Rye." His brother Rye rolled his eyes, punched Peeta in the shoulder, and left the bakery. "Two weeks, Peet...you got this," Finnick assured before grabbing one of the cookies Peeta'd been icing and exiting the bakery too, a gust of cool air rushing in as the door shut behind him. 

...

She almost looked him up on social media again but they'd agreed not to beyond the initial searching she'd done before they'd driven to the beach. There was only one week left and she was so close. She thought back on her days since December 26th. She'd certainly gone about her day to day life, regular home management stuff, continuing to enjoy her job and the like. She'd spoken to Gale the other day when she'd run into him at a store and it hadn't crushed either of them. She neither felt regret nor guilt at breaking things off with him. She didn't feel spite either. She just felt relief at not feeling any of the other things. Time was a helpful ally. It was also an annoying bitch. She stared at her phone calendar, her eyes automatically drawn to the 29th as they always were.

...

"You just had breakfast, Peeta. You have the whole day ahead yet."

"I don't want to take any chances. There could be traffic."

"Like an entire day's worth?"

"Maybe. I'm just...I can't just sit here. I'm going to head out."

"Okay, pal. Go get her. You know...in eight hours."

Peeta was able to laugh at himself even as he gave Finnick a thumbs up before heading out the door. He'd already put his bag in his trunk the night before. He'd reserved a room for a few days regardless of what happened. It was best to be prepared.

Of course traffic was nonexistent, so even with a rather leisurely driving pace, he arrived at the hotel well ahead of check in time and Haymitch gave him crap about it before relenting and letting him have his room key early. In the room, he replaced one of the paintings there with his own. He wanted her to see it if she hadn't happened upon it before. He lay backwards on the bed staring up at it, wondering if his memory of her would prove accurate when he was able to compare it to the real thing again, if he was.

He trusted she'd be there though. He couldn't let himself think otherwise. He'd done as they'd agreed. He'd lived life and forged on in the normal way. He couldn't help that she'd hung like a beacon of hope in the forefront of his brain but he had tried to truly examine their connection and came to the conclusion that it was real and not just wishful. Now that a couple months had passed, he did definitely feel better about his break up with Delilah too. It wasn't meant to be and while he didn't appreciate the way in which she'd broken things off, he did appreciate that she had. His relationship with his family was about the same but he had his own good holiday memories now and he'd been inspired to paint several pieces including the one he was looking at now. While he had insisted the gallery mark this one as sold, he had actually sold some of the other pieces, which was a self-esteem boost (and a bank account boost) for sure. Things had been good. But he thought they could get even better after today.

...

Katniss parked her car next to the hotel, taking a deep breath as she looked around. She thought she saw his car several spots down if her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. This was it...the moment of truth. She felt like someone was hula-hooping within her stomach. Her feet tingled as they touched the ground outside her car. She reached back in and grabbed a bag from the passenger seat. She thought it was a fitting offering. Locking the car, she walked down the parking lot toward the boardwalk and beach. Much like two months ago, there weren't many people around. She paused until a jogger passed her before crossing the boardwalk. She was eager and hesitant all at once as she forced herself to scan the stretch of sand before her. The sun was low in the sky but had not yet dipped into the sea. The light was golden with just a hint of the orange to follow. And there he was.

...

Peeta had set up a blanket in about the same spot as the last time. He'd brought an extra one this time too along with a big thermos and a small bag of goodies that, along with his sketchpad and his shoes, were holding the blanket down. He didn't want to sit and face away from the parking lot where he figured she'd emerge from if she was coming. So instead, he stood trying unsuccessfully to look nonchalant as he surveyed the length of the beach, the sea before him, the boardwalk, and the distant parking lot in turns. He was glad he wasn't holding the thermos or treat bag when he spotted her or he undoubtedly would've dropped them. He started toward her immediately and he could see the moment she spotted him too. Her face lit up and it was a sight more beautiful to him than the sky behind them could hope to be. His heart was racing in the best way. 

"Katniss," he said once he was only a couple feet from her.

"Peeta," she said in kind. 

"You're here!" they both exclaimed happily, laughing with each other right after and nodding dumbly to one another.

They stood staring at each other for another moment and then Peeta stretched his arms out to her. "Come here," he murmured, and she set down the bag she'd been carrying and walked right into his open arms, wrapping her own around his shoulders as his encircled her waist. The hug felt so good -- so warm and like coming home. She nuzzled her face into his neck and inhaled the scent of him. He smelled like vanilla and cinnamon and a pleasant musky cologne. She sighed with pleasure as he ran his fingers through her hair. 

"I'm so glad you came," he said huskily, his hot breath fanning her ear. 

"Me too," she replied, a whisper against his skin. 

Gently, he lifted her head so that he could look into her eyes again. His thumb stroked her cheek as he joined his lips to hers. It was everything she remembered and more, because the memory still couldn't quite do it justice. 

"I missed you," he confessed when the kiss had ended.

She smiled. "I'm here now. Is that our blanket?"

Grinning, he slipped his hand into hers and waited for her to retrieve her bag from the sand before leading her over to their sunset picnic set up. They sat down and covered their legs with the second blanket and Peeta sat the thermos down between them.

"Coffee?" she asked.

"Not this time, but I have it on good recommendation that we'll both like this hot beverage."

He held it up for her to take a sip. "Chai the way we like it...nice!"

"And some sweets," he said, pointing to the small bag sitting on one corner of their blanket.

She laughed and pulled the bag that she'd brought over to sit between them. "I think we covered our bases in recreating the night we met."

Peeta peeked inside the bag to see two takeout containers. He knew what he'd find before opening one to confirm. "Moons over my hammy!"

"We needed something savory too and there's a Denny's right up the road."

She watched as a mischievous look took over his face. He leaned in and kissed her again and then let his lips trail along her jawline back to her ear. "You're savory," he said teasingly into her ear, and she placed her hand on his chest to push him back, both to be playful and because the sensation was overwhelming. 

"And you're sweet, but we could still use actual sustenance nonetheless. So, we're also both smart."

He chuckled. "That we are."

They opened and ate their savory options first, watching together as the sky changed to an array of oranges and pinks before them. The sun dipped further and further behind the waves as they ate and talked about the past two months.

Peeta traced his fingers along her neck, a soft smile on his lips. "You made it a necklace."

"I did," she said, bringing her own fingers up to meet his where they reverently brushed over the pearl he'd given her that morning they'd parted. She'd had it joined to a chain after seeing that gallery window with her friends. She'd planned to meet up with him on this day anyway but seeing that gave her a kind of proof that she was still on his mind and she wanted to make it even more visible to him too that he'd never left hers while they were apart.

"I saw your painting...of me. I saw how you embedded this date on it...and other things. It was breathtaking, Peeta. It's no surprise at all that it sold. I'm so proud of you."

The smile that stretched nearly from ear to ear across his face was so rewarding. "I'm so glad you saw it. I didn't know if you would. Certainly, there was no guarantee of it, but wow...it just...well, it's just another good sign, don't you think?"

"I do think," she said warmly, reaching out and squeezing his knee. 

The sky had reached a light violet hue by the time they dug into Peeta's sweets offering. He'd made some cake pops to commemorate the occasion but he was also excited to share with her what he deemed were something of a specialty of his, cheese buns.

"Everything looks delicious, Peeta, but I think I might like to enjoy the sweets a bit later if that's okay."

"Of course. Later or...tomorrow..."

She held his gaze, saw the way his cheeks flushed a bit more, bit her lip, nodded, and then looked back to see the last remnants of light sacrifice themselves to the waves. She heard him close up the bag again and set it aside and felt his arm slip around her shoulders. She leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder and her arm along his thigh. This felt comfortable, peaceful. He pressed his lips to the top of her head and the world was theirs and theirs alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did add an additional chapter. I decided to essentially provide two ending points, depending on reader comfort. The rating on the last chapter will be upped. I wasn't sure if I was going to go there for this story but I was feeling it, so... But choose your own adventure. If you want to end here and keep it PG, I will not be offended in the least. :) Thank you for reading!


	7. A Real Fine Place to Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you take a leap, you just might land somewhere very satisfying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: Rating change for this chapter because Everlark have been everlusting for each other. ;-)

Some time later, they made their way back to Katniss' car, so she could grab her weekender bag. Peeta had explained that he'd already gotten them a room, with no particular expectation other than that they'd have somewhere to escape the cold and spend time together.

As they walked past the registration desk, Haymitch called out a humored "Nice to see you again, sweetheart." Katniss was feeling too content to be bothered by it so she just offered him a nod of acknowledgement and a short wave as they passed.

Up in their room, Katniss very quickly noticed the painting, looking back to Peeta questioningly. "Did Haymitch buy it?"

"No. It was never for sale. I just had it marked as such so it could be displayed but would remain in my possession. It garnered a fair share of offers though from buyers who wanted to purchase it from the purported winning buyer."

"That's awesome, Peeta. Are you sure you wouldn't want to take the biggest offer?"

"I'm sure. This means more to me than money could. I sold some other ones though, so I didn't hate that." He chuckled and took her hand leading her to the sofa. 

"You had your sketchbook at the beach. Were you sketching out a scene before I arrived?"

"I had thought I might but when it came down to it I couldn't concentrate at all. There are some other recent sketches in there though if you'd like to see them."

She nodded eagerly. "I would."

Obligingly, he retrieved the pad from where he'd laid it on a table by the door when they'd come in. Sitting down next to her again, he flipped it open and showed her his recent work. She enjoyed that window into his days and getting to see more of his talent up close. Retrieving a pencil, he opened the book to a blank page and winked at her as he scooted backward from her a little, looked at her intently for a minute, and then put his pencil to paper and began sketching her.

It was a picture to capture their reunion. He enjoyed doing the appropriate shading around her pearl necklace and trying to more accurately capture the shape of her lips now that he felt like he had more right to study them closely. 

He showed her with satisfaction when he was done and she smiled and praised the effort. Then, she took the pad and pencil from him, setting it down on the sofa before rising and holding her hand out to him. He took it and stood to follow her over to the bed. She motioned for him to take a seat on the end of it and she went to him, placing one knee on the bed on either side of him and straddling his lap. His hands came to her hips to steady her and their lips found each other. She ran her hands through his hair and her tongue over his and she felt herself easily melt into him, her pleasure building as his hands slipped beneath her sweater, his fingers brushing over her bare skin. 

She kissed his lips and his jaw and his neck and felt the strength in his hands as they squeezed her hips and ass in response. She arched her back and moaned into the quiet of the room as he tilted his head to demonstrate the same kind of adoration. He pulled back from her collarbone with a slight pant, meeting her gaze with tempered passion in his.

Her lips curved to see it, to see that he was feeling and wanting as much as she was but was fighting to keep it in check. She reached down to the hem of her sweater and began to pull it off. His fingers slid upward from her hips to caress the newly exposed skin. His eyes held hers as she let the sweater fall to the ground and then he kissed her again before pulling back to gaze upon her. She reached around him and tugged gently at his sweater until he scooted back a bit more on the bed to balance them and raised his arms for her to pull it off of him. Then she ran her fingers down over his smoothly muscled chest, a light spray of blonde hairs tickling the tips. He stuttered a breath as she dragged her thumbs down over his nipples. She bit her lip on a smile and did it again for good measure. She took one of his hands and brought it to her breast, beyond which he didn't need further guidance. His fingers eventually slid around to her back and hovered over the clasp of her bra as his mouth worshipped at her cleavage.

"I want you to, Peeta," she encouraged.

Settled in his lap as she was, she felt the heat of him twitch against her core. He deftly released her from the trappings of the undergarment, tossing it aside and gazing at her appreciatively. 

"You're breathtaking," he declared, warming her from head to toes with the words.

"You're still charming," she responded fondly.

He grinned at her before ducking his head to take one nipple into his mouth. Katniss cried out at the sensation, holding him to her as he continued to lick and suck and nip his way over the terrain he'd uncovered. She squeezed her thighs around his hips, found herself squirming, seeking friction. She felt him grow harder beneath her and she wanted more if he wanted it.

She urged his head back up to hers and the kiss they shared was fierce. She let her hands roam down his back and slip beneath the waistband of his pants, fingers grazing the top of his ass. They broke for air and met each other's stare. 

"Is this all okay?" Peeta asked, a bit breathless but still holding it together well enough. 

"Seems better than okay so far," she replied with a laugh.

He chuckled at that too and said, "I mean is this okay activity for only our second date?"

"It is actually our third date, I think, if you count the 25th and 26th as separate dates. So, perfectly respectable, I'd say."

"Trust me, I'm in no way complaining," he said, squeezing her ass for emphasis. "It's just the nice boy rep and all."

"Hmm," she responded, feigning regret. "That rep may struggle around me."

He pretended to think on that for a moment and then shrugged, pecking her on the lips. "I can live with that." 

She kept her eyes locked to his as she brought her fingers to the waistband of his jeans between them, her thumb toying with the button there. She took a deep breath and then confided, "In all seriousness, Peeta, I respect whatever you do or don't want to do with our time here. There's no pressure. But if we go further, I don't think I'll have any regrets. I've had two months to think about this and decide it's something I want. It'll still be something I want two more months from now though, so..."

"I want it, Katniss. I want you." He captured her lips again. "You must be able to tell how much," he murmured between kisses. She rotated her hips and ground against him and they both groaned with the pleasure of it. They wrestled with one another's jeans fastenings and then broke apart, both standing up to shuck their respective pants much more swiftly. 

They crawled onto the bed next to one another before embracing and resuming the much less encumbered exploration of each other's bodies. Katniss took Peeta in hand, first through his boxer briefs and eventually beneath. He cursed in ways purported nice boys should not and she reveled in it but soon found herself harmonizing with him on this unique song as his fingers got to work between her thighs.

"May I?" he asked with devilish politeness, his chin resting below her navel as his fingers began to slide her panties down to bare her fully.

"If you must," she teased. "I'm not sure how much I'll like it." Her eyes twinkled with the lie and the radiant smile on her face was more than telling.

He laughed huskily and his hot breath brushing over her _just there_ made her tremble with anticipation. "I mean, if I'm a let down I think there's a laundry room here. Haymitch might charge more for that kind of usage, but..."

She smacked him on the shoulder, head thrown back, laughing at the remembrance of that portion of their enlightening Denny's conversation from two months ago. 

"I love your laugh," he said happily. They smiled at each other until Peeta turned his head to tease kisses down over her thigh.

All jokes aside, it was a curious, anticipatory, and somewhat nerve-wracking moment when someone was just about to attempt to pleasure you orally, Katniss had found in the past. Would they require instruction or assistance? Would it feel as good as she wanted it to? How big would the learning curve be and should she muster any enthusiasm if it didn't come naturally? None of these questions signified with Peeta. His mouth was a right gift and he had her writhing beneath it in no time.

Still breathless and shaking from her orgasm, she managed to broach the topic of contraception. His head was resting on her thigh, the fingers of her one hand stroking absently through his hair.

"I have condoms."

He lifted his head to meet her eyes. His lips, still shiny and wet from his prior task, curved upwards as he said, "So do I."

Reaching for his arms, she urged him to crawl back up the bed until his body hovered above hers, his smile inches from her face. She raised her head and kissed him, the taste of her own arousal on his lips only heightening her need more. 

"One of us," she said between kisses, "should get up and get one."

"Oh, do you think?" he teased, letting the length of his body descend to cover hers, a skin to skin connection nearly from head to toe, the only barrier between them the boxer briefs he still wore. 

"That is absolutely the only thought I have right now," she responded, still kissing him and wrapping her legs around his lower back to further make her point. "I volunteer you as it is unclear whether I could walk yet following your thorough attentions."

"Mmm...I certainly see your point." He pressed his hips forward, rubbing his hard length against her still very sensitive clit, making them both moan. Then he pushed himself up and away from her, climbing off the bed to go retrieve the box of condoms he'd packed in his duffel bag just in case. 

As he returned to the bed, opening the box on his way, Katniss sat up and scooted to the edge of it. She reached out her small hands as he approached and brought them to rest on his hips. He plucked a condom from the box and set the rest of them down on the nightstand next to the bed. Katniss slipped her fingers beneath the waistband of his boxers and carefully eased them down and off of him. He stepped out of them for her with anticipation for what would happen next. 

She wrapped her hand around his cock, just beneath the head, her thumb caressing the sensitive nerves on the underside. It felt incredible and he felt himself twitch in her hand. She slid that hand down the length of him and slid her other hand around his hip to palm his ass as she brought her lips forward and wrapped them around his engorged member. 

He let the condom packet drop onto the bed next to her and placed one hand on her shoulder and the other on her head, his fingers sliding into her hair. He just wanted to touch her as she drove him insane with her eager mouth but he was careful not to press on her head or do anything to make her uncomfortable. He did tell her how good her mouth felt though. He managed to gasp out his compliments along with several expletives. Finally, when he knew she was pushing his body beyond what it could reasonably continue to fight, he pulled back. 

She smiled up at him, a knowing look in her eyes, and handed him the condom packet. He opened it and rolled the condom on as she slid back on the bed to make room for him to climb onto it. Without delay, he did so, lining his body up with hers and looking down onto her flushed face as he asked "are you sure?"

"Yes, Peeta...very."

He loved watching the expressions of pleasure on her face as he entered her and loved how her body concurred with her words, as open and welcoming to him as he could ever hope for. Buried to the hilt, he still wished to be closer to her. They shared a long kiss before he began to move within her, his hands and lips continuing to find ways to contribute to the whole of her pleasure. 

Katniss for her part was an active giver as well as receiver. She lifted her hips to meet his thrusts, trailed kisses over whatever skin she could access, gave a squeeze to any muscles she ran her hands over. The gluteal muscles were her favorite. She felt him throb within her with each squeeze. A quite satisfying result indeed. Almost as satisfying as the result when Peeta slid his fingers between them and circled her clit with them until she shook around him.

As the tempo of their lovemaking increased, they became less able to do more than pant and moan, grunt and cry out, and generally get lost in the blissful combination of slide and friction.

"Katniss, I..." Peeta gasped, his blue eyes holding her gray intensely.

"Yes, Peeta...me too..."

They held each other through the waves that overtook them. Minutes later, their skin still heated and slick with sweat, Peeta eased up off of her and went to the bathroom to discard the condom. She made room so that he could slide into the bed next to her when he returned and he leaned over to kiss her as he did. 

"Dear God, I really need you to agree to be my girlfriend now."

She giggled, bringing a finger up to tap against her lips, feigning uncertainty. "Well, you do have great taste in brinner...and you make an impressive sand castle...kinda turns me on..."

"Oh?" he played along, pulling the covers up over them and pulling her body closer to him. "Are those important boyfriend qualities?"

"Extremely."

"Am I in then?"

"I'm pretty sure you know you were just in."

He chuckled and gave her tush a playful pinch. "You're going to keep me on my toes, aren't you?"

She smiled back at him, felt a rush of pleasure at the laughter and sincerity in his eyes, a comfort in the curve of his beautiful mouth. "Nah," she responded softly, "I'm just going to keep you."

His smiling lips met her own. "I'm going to keep you, too...and kiss you...constantly. You'll have to get used to that." He demonstrated that point effectively for several minutes thereafter.

Feeling incredibly content, they eventually flipped the bedside lamp off and determined to get a little rest. Katniss felt safe cradled in Peeta's arms, her fingers lightly stroking his chest as they started to drift off to dreamland. 

His breathing was steady and even, his voice low and husky as he spoke the question into the dark, his breath ghosting over her hair. "We’re going to give this a shot, real or not real?” 

She pressed a kiss to his skin, not far from where his heart resided below. “Real."


End file.
